


Eisern

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, TatortMünster
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne will mehr. Thiel will sich nicht ergeben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hölzern

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weise erneut darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei medizinische Fachkenntnisse besitze und Dinge manchmal einfach nur aus dem Internet übernehme, ohne zu wissen, was hier eigentlich Sache ist :DD

 

 

Thiel klappte den Kühlschrank wieder zu und zog die Schublade unter der Arbeitsfläche auf. Er griff nach dem Flaschenöffner und die Bierflasche in seiner Hand gab ein zufriedenes Knacken von sich, als er den Kronkorken löste. Beides verschwand wieder mit einem Klappern in der Schublade und er knallte sie zu. Feierabend. Endlich. Was ein nerviger Tag. Es war nicht so, dass sie heute wilde Verfolgungsjagden oder stundenlange Zeugenbefragungen gehabt hätten. Nein, heute war einer dieser Tage gewesen, die Thiel gar nicht mochte. Berichte tippen, Berichte von Kollegen gegenlesen, Formulare ausfüllen, Protokolle unterschreiben. Nervig. Zudem war das Wetter heute ziemlich mies gewesen, obwohl es Mitte Juli war. Regen, Regen, Regen. Den ganzen Tag trommelte es gegen die Fensterscheibe neben seinem Schreibtisch. Als wollte das Wetter seine Nerven noch zusätzlich strapazieren. Und dann waren sie gegen halb sechs, als er eigentlich schon nach Hause gehen wollte, zu einem der großen Einfamilienhäuser in Neutor gerufen worden, wo das Hausmädchen die Leiche einer Frau entdeckt hatte.

Und es hätte ja auch einfach mal irgendeine Frau sein können, dachte Thiel, aber als es schon hieß _„das Hausmädchen hat die Leiche entdeckt“_ , da wußte er bereits, dass das sicher nicht einfach nur so irgendeine Frau war. Und seine böse Vorahnung hatte sich zumindest in Teilen auch bestätigt. Die Frau war die Ehefrau des ehemaligen Polizeipräsidenten von Münster gewesen. Nun war Dr. Walter Kunth zwar schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr bei der Polizei, sondern in die Wirtschaft abgewandert, aber trotzdem spielten alle von der KTU und aus dem Ermittler-Team 30er Jahre Spionagefilm, damit die Presse bloß keinen Wind davon bekam, dass man seine Frau tot auf ihrem Bett gefunden hatte. Nach Boernes erster Diagnose zwar ohne offensichtliche Einwirkung von Gewalt, aber trotzdem mausetot. Und das mit 36. Es war dann doch noch ein langer Tag geworden.

Aber jetzt war er endlich zu Hause und wenn man so gemütlich mit einem Bier auf dem Sofa sitzen konnte, dann war der Regen draußen eigentlich fast schon entspannend. Thiel ließ sich etwas schwerfällig auf die Couch nieder und griff nach der Fernbedienung auf seinem Couchtisch. Hier könnte er auch mal wieder aufräumen. Der Tisch war vollgemüllt mit ausgelesenen Zeitungen, benutzten Tellern, leeren Chipspackungen, zerknitterten Kassenbons vom Einkaufen, Streicholzschachteln und abgebrannten Streichhölzern – Boerne hatte bei der Fallbesprechung letztens ernsthaft Tee trinken wollen, weil er angeblich so ein Kratzen im Hals hatte und Thiel hatte dafür extra sein Stövchen und die Kanne oben vom Schrank runterholen müssen. So eine Diva.

Er rollte jetzt noch mit den Augen, wenn er daran dachte. Klar, er hatte eine Teekanne und ein Stövchen zu Hause – wahrscheinlich hatte Vaddern ihm das mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt _„weil man sowas immer mal brauchen kann“_ und er hatte es dann auf den Schrank gestellt und nie wieder angeschaut – aber trotzdem hätte Boerne doch einfach mit einem Beutel in einer Tasse zufrieden sein können.

Das Muster der Teekanne war scheußlich - große bunte Blumen auf braunem Grund - und es erinnerte Thiel viel zu sehr an die Zeit, als er noch mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater zusammen in dem alten Bauernhof gewohnt hatte. Nicht dass sie wirklich das umliegende Land bewirtschaftet hätten – Thiel bezweifelte auch, dass sein Vater es damals mitgekauft hatte – aber sie hatten in diesem riesigen Gebäude gelebt, was einfach von oben bis unten vollgestellt war mit Zeugs. Dinge, die er längst weggeschmissen hätte bewahrte sein Vater auf, weil man „das ja nochmal reparieren kann“ oder „weil das noch zu gut ist zum Wegschmeißen“.

Dann hatte Thiel brummelnd in seiner Küche nach Teebeuteln gesucht und war tatsächlich in einem seiner Küchenschränke fündig geworden. Ab und zu machte er sich ja auch mal eine Tasse, wenn er krank oder es draußen saukalt war, er aber in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit keinen Kaffee mehr trinken wollte. Also hatte er tatsächlich ein Päckchen Kamillentee aus den Untiefen seines Schrankes hervorgezaubert und Boerne damit eine Freude gemacht. Na ja, nicht dass das irgendwie wichtig war, aber wenigstens waren sie dann an dem Abend mit dem Analysieren der Tatort und Leichenfotos gut vorangekommen und Boerne hatte ihm schon anhand der Schlagmuster und Blutspuren diverse Hinweise auf mögliche Tathergänge geben können. Und wenn das nicht ein wenig nach Kamillentee suchen und den ganzen Abend eine häßliche Teekanne anstarren wert war, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Thiel legte die Füße auf den Couchtisch und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. So ein Abend auf der Couch war echt Gold wert. Er schaltete den Fernseher an. Im Ersten lief allerdings mal wieder so ein total langweiliger gesellschaftsrelevanter Problemfilm und im Zweiten eine romantische Schmonzette irgendwo in der wilden Landschaft Irlands und darauf hatte er wirklich keinen Nerv. Sein Daumen drückte weiter durch die Programme und blieb dann kurz hängen. Der Typ sah aus wie Boerne ... ein wenig. Aber er war es nicht. Thiel klickte weiter. Als er schließlich bei den Nachrichtensendern angekommen war, hatte er immer noch kein gutes Programm gefunden. Und seine DVDs hatte er auch alle schon gesehen und im Übrigen keine Lust auf die Verpflichtung. Im Fernsehen konnte er jederzeit wegschalten oder ausmachen, wenn er keinen Nerv mehr hatte, aber wenn er sich jetzt eine DVD reinschob, dann gab es ihm das Gefühl er müsse den Film auch bis zum Ende schauen.

„Scheiß ...“ Thiel drückte wieder die Eins und begann nochmal von vorne.

Auf dem Sender, der vorhin Boerne-aber-nicht-Boerne gezeigt hatte, blieb er wieder hängen. Diesmal war eine junge rothaarige Frau im Bild zu sehen. Die kannte er doch irgendwoher? War die nicht sonst immer blond? Die hatte auch so einen komischen Namen, den er nie aussprechen konnte. Hübsch war sie ja. Und da war auch wieder Boerne ... der ja gar nicht Boerne war. Also der Typ. Er hatte auch mal gewußt wie der hieß. Egal. Na ja, war bestimmt kein schlechter Film. Warum nicht. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl gar niemand da war, der das hätte zur Kenntnis nehmen können, und legte sich die Fernbedienung auf den Bauch. Man wusste ja nie, ob man nicht doch noch umschalten wollte. Aber irgendwie war es dann doch ganz spannend dem ehrgeizigen Wissenschaftler dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich trotz einiger belustigender Fehlversuche eine fast unbezwingbare Rüstung baute, um gegen die Männer zu kämpfen, die ihn fast getötet hätten.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn er wachte mit einem Ruck auf, als ihm die Fernbedienung vom Bauch rutschte und mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Film war jetzt fast vorbei und Thiel beschloss, dass er dann auch ausschalten konnte, weil er eh schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts mehr mitgekriegt hatte. Dann wankte er schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer, putzte sich mehr schlecht als recht die Zähne und schlurfte ins Bett.

Wüstensand. Und diese unglaubliche Hitze. Er strampelte die Decke weg. Natürlich wußte er, dass er nicht in der Wüste war. Das war ein Traum gewesen gerade. Aber heiß war ihm trotzdem. Der Regen vorhin hatte die hohen Temperaturen kaum runtergebracht. Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Hier war das Kopfkissen noch ein wenig kühler. Komischer Traum gerade. Er war allein durch die Wüste geirrt, schon fast am verdursten. Kein Schatten am Horizont oder überhaupt irgendwo. Und dann war von irgendwoher ein Geräusch gekommen. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass er es gar nicht richtig hatte zuordnen können in der Ödnis. Mit der Hand die Augen gegen die Sonne abschirmen hatte auch kaum geholfen. Es klang aber wie ein ... na ja, ein Flugzeug oder eine Rakete.

Dann war der Mann in der seltsamen Rüstung neben ihm gelandet und hatte ihn unter den Armen gegriffen und ihn mit in die Luft gehoben. Rettung in der Not. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln hatte er da gehangen, bis sie in einer Oase gelandet waren ... die seltsamerweise so ausgesehen hatte, wie sein Wohnzimmer. Und dort hatte er sich erstmal ein Bier aufgemacht und durstig getrunken. Nachdem er wieder abgesetzt hatte, war der Mann verschwunden gewesen. Und jetzt musste er auf Toilette. Na toll. Thiel quälte sich hoch und trottete zum Badezimmer. Am nächsten Morgen als er aufwachte, konnte Thiel sich schon kaum noch an den Traum erinnern.

Der Tag hingegen drohte ziemlich ätzend zu werden. Als er im Büro ankam, bedachte Nadeshda ihn mit einem warnenden Blick. Seine Augen schnellten zu seinem eigenen Büro und er konnte schon den buschigen Haarschopf der Staatsanwältin im Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Mist Mist Obermist.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Frau Staatsanwalt“, versuchte er sich trotzdem mit gut gelaunter Stimme, die er in seinem Kopf vibrieren spürte wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht.

„Guten Morgen.“ Ihre Stimme versuchte nicht einmal gute Laune vorzutäuschen. Thiel presste sie Zähne aufeinander. Da musste er jetzt durch.

„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie eigentlich überhaupt verstanden, worum es in diesem Fall geht? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was hier auf dem Spiel steht?“, rauschte sie sofort mitten in die Konversation.

Eigentlich wusste Thiel das ziemlich genau. Boerne hatte es ihm gestern noch lang und breit erklärt. Nur so richtig verstanden hatte er das ganze Tamtam nicht und nachvollziehen konnte er es auch nicht. Ja, es war blöd, dass ausgerechnet der ehemalige Polizeipräsident von Münster Hauptverdächtiger in dem Mord an seiner Frau war, aber das hieß ja nun nicht, dass er den Fall nicht wie jeden anderen auch behandeln würde.

Er hatte schließlich mit Dr. Walter Kunth nichts mehr zu tun gehabt. Das war vor seiner Zeit hier gewesen. Und jetzt war der Mann achtundsechzig und sollte eigentlich lieber Briefmarken sammeln oder Rosen züchten. Und stattdessen macht der zweifelhafte Geschäfte mit Hilfe einer Stiftung, die angeblich ehemaligen Insassen der Strafvollzugsanstalt wieder auf die Beine half. Beste Beziehungen dahin hatte er ja. Und natürlich wollte Frau Klemm nicht, dass das alles an die Öffentlichkeit geriet und es am Ende noch zu einem Skandal kam. Aber er hatte hier schließlich einen Fall zu lösen und außerdem hasste er es rumkommandiert zu werden. Da konnte er echt bockig werden.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, Ehre, Ansehen, blabla ...“ Thiel war im Moment nicht dazu aufgelegt alberne Ratespielchen zu spielen. Und seine vorgetäuschte gute Laune war auch schlagartig wieder seinem üblichen brummeligen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

„Herr Thiel“, jetzt stand die Staatsanwältin auf und versucht durch ihre reine Präsenz einschüchternd auf ihn zu wirken.

Darauf hatte er ja mal gar keinen Nerv. Bei sowas konnte er echt gnatzig werden. Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaltete auf Durchzug, während ihm die Staatsanwältin _en detail_ schilderte, was dieser Fall für die Stadt Münster, den gesamten Polizeiapparat und für das bundesdeutsche Ansehen der Polizei in ihrem schönen Städtchen bedeuten konnte. Thiel versuchte seinen Kopf leer zu machen und stand plötzlich wieder in der Wüste von letzter Nacht. Es war dunkel. So dunkel, dass er die Sterne deutlich und klar am Himmel glitzern sehen konnte. Und es war kalt. Verdammt kalt. Wo blieb denn nun der Retter in der Not?

In dem Moment ging die Bürotür hinter Frau Klemms Rücken auf und Boerne trat mit einer schwungvollen Geste ein. Fast hätte Thiel völlig unangebracht losgeprustet. Jetzt war ihm der Film von gestern Abend schon zu Kopf gestiegen. Der Lachimpuls verflüchtigte sich aber auch blitzschnell wieder. Zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Ah, sehr gut.“ Boerne schloss die Tür hinter sich und Frau Klemm sah ein wenig aus wie eine Wachsfigur, weil sie mitten in ihrer Tirade unterbrochen worden war und nun nicht so recht wußte, ob sie fortfahren sollte oder nicht. Zu einer Entscheidung kam sie nicht mehr, weil Boerne sofort loslegte.

„Das ist schön, dass Sie auch da sind, dann brauche ich das nicht alles zweimal zu erzählen.“ Boerne ließ sich mt einer Pobacke auf der Tischkante von Thiels Schreibtisch nieder und knöpfte sein Jackett auf. Es war wirklich warm hier drin. Es war draußen auch warm. Es war überall warm im Moment. Thiel schwitzte.

„Also“, begann Boerne, „was ich zur Todesursache sagen kann ist folgendes.“ Boerne fing an, die einzelnen Punkte an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Herzstillstand, definitiv keine äußeren Einwirkungen auf den Körper, keine blauen Flecken oder sonstige Beschädigungen an der Epidermis. Im Blut habe ich diverse Hypnotika gefunden. Nembutal, Benzodiazepin, Benadryl, aber auch Reste von Amphetaminen.  Ephedrin, Benzedrin. Das heißt sie hat entweder freiwillig oder auch unter Zwang einen ziemlich veritablen Tablettencocktail aus Downern und Aufputschmitteln geschluckt. Na ja, das hätte ich wohl auch, wenn ich mit einem so alten Knacker verheiratet gewesen wäre. Sonst hält man das ja gar nicht durch.“ Boerne grinste frech. Das fand er wohl besonders witzig. Thiel unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. Frau Klemm schaute empört.

Aber keiner von beiden wagte es Boerne in die Parade zu fahren. Sie brauchten ihn schließlich noch und da war ein eingeschnappter Boerne um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Thiel tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Frau Klemm.

„Äh, gut“, begann er dann. „Dann schauen wir mal, wie wir das dann in das Verhör einbringen können. Es gab ja keinerlei Einbruchsspuren. Das heißt, wenn es kein Selbstmord war, wonach es ja wohl aussieht, dann muss der Täter Zugang zum Haus gehabt haben.“ Thiel zog seine Jacke aus und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Vielleicht sollte er erstmal googeln, was zur Hölle Boerne da an Medikamenten runtergeleiert hatte.

„Was ist das denn?“ Boerne zeigte auf Thiel, irgendwo so in Höhe der Brust. Thiel war verwirrt. Er hatte doch ein ganz normales T-Shirt an. Blaues Polohemd eben. Nichts Besonderes.

„Was?“ Er musste ein wenig dümmlich ausgesehen haben, als er versuchte an sich herunter zu schauen, denn Boerne grinste schelmisch, sichtlich erfreut ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben.

„Na, weshalb ziehen Sie denn ihre Jacke aus? Wollen Sie denn nicht sofort losreiten? Spuren lesen und Zeugen befragen?“ Boernes Augen wurden noch eine Spur glänzender, als er sah, dass er Thiel drangekriegt hatte. Thiel ermahnte sich innerlich jetzt nicht auszuflippen.

„Sie können ja schonmal den Wagen vorfahren.“ Thiel schaltet in Seelenruhe seinen PC an.

Als nichts weiter passierte, schaute er zu Boerne hinüber und der zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze ein wenig an den Mundwinkel. Aber so, dass Frau Klemm es nicht sah. Thiel wurde noch wärmer und am Liebsten hätte er sich sein Shirt auch noch ausgezogen. Aber das hätte Boerne sicherlich nur noch mehr angestachelt.

„Nun gut, Thiel“, begann Frau Klemm, die wohl auch gemerkt hatte, dass sie hier nicht weiterkamen, „dann sorgen Sie mir dafür, dass der Fall schnell und sauber gelöst wird. Keine Pannen!“ Und damit entschwand sie in einer Rauchwolke aus dem Büro. Thiel hatte manchmal so Visionen, dass Frau Klemm eigentlich eine Hexe war, so wie im Märchen, und dann mit einem Knall und viel Rauch aus dem Nichts erschien und auch dorthin wieder verschwand.

Boerne stand immer noch neben seinem Schreibtisch und jetzt schaute er ihn interessiert an.

„Haben Sie nichts zu tun?“ Thiel versuchte so angenervt wie möglich zu klingen.

Boerne hielt die Hand auf. Thiel schaute verwirrt auf die Handfläche hinab, als erwartete er dort würde sich mysteriöserweise der Grund für diese Geste materialisieren, aber es geschah nichts.

„Was ...?“ Thiels Blick ging wieder rauf in Boernes Gesicht.

„Na, wenn ich den Wagen vorfahren soll, dann müssen Sie mir aber die Schlüssel geben. Oder wollen wir meinen nehmen? Der könnte ein wenig auffällig sein.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere nicht vielleicht was im Auge hatte.

„Jetzt verschwinden Sie schon. Aber dalli.“ Thiel machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Wenn Boerne so drängelte, dann würde er ihn erst recht nicht mitnehmen. Egal ob zur Zeugenbefragung oder zur erneuten Tatortbegehung, die heute noch anstand. Trotzdem zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Boerne war echt ganz schön frech.

Boerne schaute ihn noch einen kleinen Moment lang an, vielleicht um in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, ob er es ernst meinte, und tat ihm dann den Gefallen und entschwand. Thiel atmete auf. Mit Boerne war es immer _noch_ schwieriger umzugehen als mit anderen Menschen. Und selbst da tat er sich ja schon schwer. Aber Boerne reizte ihn irgendwie ständig. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte sich an irgendeine Begegnung zwischen ihnen zu erinnern, bei der er nicht irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt hatte er würde sich ohne Schlittschuhe auf einer sehr glatten Eisfläche bewegen. Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht keine Eisfläche, sondern nur unebenes Gelände im Wald und er musste seine Schritte vorsichtig setzen, damit er nicht stolperte. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte er immer häufiger das Gefühl, dass Boerne versuchte ihm absichtlich Äste in den Weg zu legen.

Aber das war jetzt auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Thiel wandte sich seinem PC zu. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Den hatte er ja eigentlich nur angemacht, um Frau Klemm und Boerne loszuwerden. Im Grunde musste er jetzt sofort Nadeshda einpacken und die erneute Tatortbegehung machen. Sie wollten sich nochmal ein genaueres Bild von dem Haus machen, in dem Frau Kunth gefunden worden war und zwar diesmal ohne ein ganzes Team von der KTU und vor allem ohne Boerne, der immer seinen Senf zu allem gab.

Er stand wieder auf und wollte gerade seine Jacke überwerfen als er merkte, dass es schon jetzt um halb zehn viel zu warm für eine Jacke war und es sicher auch noch wärmer werden würde. Er ließ die Jacke also wo sie war und machte sich zusammen mit Nadeshda auf in die gehobene Wohngegend in Neutor. In der Veghestraße parkten sie den Wagen und klingelten dann bei Dr. Kunth. Die Indizienlage war gestern nicht gut genug gewesen, um ihn zu verhaften, aber er hatte sich verpflichten müssen die Stadt nicht zu verlassen, also sollte er heute eigentlich zu Hause sein.

Thiel schaute sich ein wenig im Vorgarten um, während sie warteten, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine winzige Asiatin lächelte ihnen entgegen. Sie war kaum größer als Frau Haller und vermutlich pazifischer Herkunft.

„Hallo Frau ...“ Er hatte ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen. Dabei hatten sie sich gestern noch kurz unterhalten. Das Hausmädchen hatte Frau Kunth tot im Schlafzimmer aufgefunden.

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Laarni.“ Ihr Deutsch war fast ohne Akzent. Das hatte Thiel gestern schon beeindruckt.

„Kommen Sie doch rein.“ Laarni trat ein wenig zur Seite und bat die beiden mit einer schlichten Geste einzutreten.

Thiel und Nadeshda ließen sich von ihr durch das ganze Haus führen. Besahen sich erneut - und diesmal ungehindert - die Fundstelle der Leiche und Laarni hielt währenddessen einen laufenden Kommentar aufrecht, erklärte jedes Detail und schien durchaus Spaß daran zu haben sie herumzuführen. Es wirkte fast so, als ... Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nein, das wäre ja zu klischeehaft. Aber fragen konnte man ja trotzdem mal.

„Sagen Sie Laarni, werden Sie denn hier weiter arbeiten, jetzt wo Frau Kunth ... nicht mehr da ist?“ Er berührte vorsichtig eine der teuren Vasen, die hier überall auf den Kommoden standen.

„Oh ja“, die kleine Frau lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. „Der Herr Doktor braucht doch jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert.“ Und sie sagte es so, dass Thiel wieder von seiner Theorie abwich, dass hier vielleicht eine Affäre der Auslöser für den Tod der Hausherrin gewesen war. Laarni klang eher wie eine besorgte Krankenschwester, als wie eine Geliebte.

„Wo ist der Herr Doktor denn jetzt gerade?“ Thiel hatte eigentlich erwartet, den ehemaligen Polizeipräsidenten hier anzutreffen.

„In der Kanzlei Schüttert und Söhne.“ Laarni sah ihn jetzt ziemlich vorwurfsvoll an.

Bei seinem Anwalt also. Na ja, der war ja auch nicht blöd und wußte, dass Thiel ihn verdächtigte.

Thiel schaute zu Nadeshda rüber und die nickte. Hier gab es nichts mehr für sie. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Laarni und gingen zum Auto zurück.

„Dachten Sie da läuft was mit dem Hausmädchen?“ Nadeshda schloss das Auto auf.

„Na ja, soll ja schon vorgekommen sein.“ Thiel stieg auf seiner Seite ein. Im Auto war es jetzt schon ganz schön warm und es war erst elf. Gemeinsam fuhren sie in die Innenstadt. Die Kanzlei Schüttert & Söhne hatte ihren Sitz direkt hinter dem historischen Rathaus in der Ludgeristraße.

Dort trafen sie aber weder Dr. Walter Kunth an, noch waren die Herren Schüttert bereit ihnen irgendwelche Auskünfte über das Gespräch mitzuteilen, welches sie kurz zuvor mit ihrem Mandanten geführt hatten. Murks. Thiel war genervt und verschwitzt, als sie wieder ins Präsidium zurückfuhren.

Der Rest des Tages bestand daraus das Team der SOKO Kunth zusammenzustellen und die Aufgaben an alle zu verteilen. Dann mussten Presseberichte autorisiert und gekürzt werden, Tatortfotos gesichtet und analysiert und um drei kam auch schon der vorläufige Obduktionsbericht von Boerne in Thiels E-Mail Postfach geflattert.

Immer, wenn er Boernes Obduktionsberichte las, überkam Thiel eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Die Buchstaben der vielen verwirrenden Wörter verschwammen vor seinen Augen und sein Gehirn schaltete einfach ab. Am Ende erwischte er sich oft dabei, dass seine Augen nur noch über die Wörter rieben, aber nichts mehr davon aufnahmen. Er riss sich noch einmal zusammen. Im Grunde hatte Boerne ihm ja auch schon alles erzählt, aber er wollte nochmal eben sicher gehen, dass da keine neuen Erkenntnisse waren, von denen er wissen müsste, bevor er mit einer Presseerklärung begann.

„Resorption der Medikamente nicht über den ventriculus erfolgt ...“, Thiel seufzte, was zum Teufel sollte das denn jetzt wieder heißen? Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl Boerne schrieb absichtlich so verkorkst, damit Thiel nicht sofort verstand was gemeint war und dann wieder abends bei ihm klingeln und sich den Obduktionsbericht übersetzen lassen musste. Aber den Gefallen würde er ihm diesmal nicht tun. Er griff nach seinem Handy und rief Frau Haller an.

Die hob nach dem dritten Klingeln ab.

„Moinsen Frau Haller.“ Thiel war es ein wenig unangenehm, weil Frau Haller heute frei hatte, aber da musste er jetzt durch. Sollte die doch denken was sie wollte, warum er nicht bei Boerne anrief.

„Ich hab da mal ne Frage.“ Thiel betrachtet seinen Computerbildschirm. „Wenn Boerne schreibt, dass die Respo ... Resop ... Resorption der Medikamente nicht über den ... ven ... tri ... culus erfolgt ist, was heißt das dann?“ Er brummelte innerlich jetzt schon ganz schön, dass er sich hier wie ein dummer Schuljunge erkundigen musste, was das ganze Geschwurbel bedeutete.

In dem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er das ja auch hätte googeln können. Mensch, wie blöd war er eigentlich? Dann hätte niemand erfahren müssen, dass er nicht genau Bescheid wusste, was ein ventriculus war. Irgendwie war er doch manchmal etwas von gestern. Und da hatte man eben gefragt. Also einen Menschen. Nicht eine Maschine. Egal, jetzt war es eh zu spät, denn Frau Haller hatte schon angefangen zu erklären und er sollte jetzt besser zuhören, denn sonst musste er gleich nochmal nachfragen.

„ ... die Medikamente nicht über den Magen-Darm-Trakt aufgenommen wurden, da sich vermutlich keine Rest davon im Magen nachweisen ließen.“ Frau Haller beendete ihre Ausführung.

„Und was heißt das jetzt genau?“ Thiel war immer noch nicht wirklich Herr der Lage. Und Boernes Besuch heute morgen hatte ihn auch ein wenig aus den Schienen geworfen.

„Das heißt, dass Frau Kunth die Medikamente nicht oral, also durch den Mund, eingenommen und hinunter geschluckt hat.“

„Also, sind sie ihr gespritzt worden? So als flüssige Lösung?“ Thiel überlegte scharf. Hatte Boerne etwas von einer Einstichwunde gesagt?

„Hm, nun ja, das kann ich nicht sagen. Dafür müsste der Chef noch eine Einstichstelle finden. Und bislang ist da wohl nichts zu sehen. Ich vermute aber, dass er da dran ist.“ Frau Haller klang entspannt. Sie feierte heute Überstunden ab und bei dem Wetter saß sie bestimmt im Garten oder auf der Terrasse. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr auf seinem Balkon gesessen? Ewig. Und jetzt war auch noch beim Fußball Sommerpause, so dass er nicht einmal nach Hamburg fahren konnte um mal rauszukommen. Einfach mal abzuschalten. Puh.

„Ja, danke Frau Haller und machen Sie sich noch nen schönen Tag!“ Thiel versuchte nicht neidisch zu klingen.

„Werd ich. Bis morgen dann.“ Damit legte Frau Haller auf und Thiel starrte sein Handy an. Er würde nochmal in die Rechtsmedizin gehen und Boerne fragen müssen, ob er eine Einstichstelle gefunden hatte. So was nerviges aber auch.

Na ja, besser gleich als später. Thiel lehnte sich kurz zu Nadeshda ins Büro und gab ihr Bescheid, dass er eben schnell weg war und dann machte er sich zu Fuß auf in die Rechtsmedizin. Das Wetter war heute super, nachdem es gestern so geregnet hatte als wollte es nie wieder aufhören. Und so war er wenigstens noch ein wenig an der frischen Luft.

Als er dann in die kühlen Räume der Rechtsmedizin trat, schauderte es ihn fast ein wenig. Hier war es dunkel und ruhig. Boerne stand in seinem weißen Kittel auf dem Tritt, den sonst Frau Haller immer benutzte und schaute angestrengt durch die über dem Obuktionstisch angebrachte Lupe auf den blassen Körper von Frau Kunth.

Als er Thiel hörte, richtete er sich auf, wobei er sich ein wenig an den Rücken griff. Wie beim Erdbeerpflücken. Blieb man zu lange gebückt, dann wurde der Rücken steif und tat weh. Bückte man sich immer wieder auf und ab, dann wurden die Muskeln müde und der Rücken tat weh. Beim Erbeerpflücken konnte man nicht gewinnen. Aber das war ja jetzt auch eigentlich völlig egal.

„Ham Sie schon eine Einstichstelle gefunden?“ Es war immer besser bei Boerne direkt im fortgeschrittenen Stadium einer Konversation einzusteigen, sonst lud man ihn ja praktisch dazu ein noch mehr zu reden als eh schon.

„Nein.“ Boerne zog seine Latexhandschuhe von den Händen und pfefferte sie in den nächstgelegenen Mülleimer. Mmmh, schlechte Laune. Darauf hatte Thiel ja jetzt besonders viel Lust.

„Und was folgern wir daraus?“ Thiel ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über die Leiche der Frau gleiten, aber bewegte dann seine Augen schnell wieder weg. Er stand nicht so auf Leichen, obwohl Frau Kunth ja nicht so alt gewesen war wie ihr Mann und noch verdammt gut aussah. Da hatte er schon schlimmeres ... na ja.

„Dass die liebe sehr verehrte Frau Kunth die Tabletten nicht oral eingenommen hat.“ Na, dass war ja jetzt mal ne tolle Neuigkeit. Das hatte ihm Frau Haller auch schon erzählt. Aber das konnte Thiel ja jetzt schlecht erwähnen, weil Boerne sonst sicher beleidigt war, dass er sich bei Frau Haller informiert hatte und nicht gleich zu ihm gekommen war.

„Sondern ...?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Was weiß ich. Ich kann keinen Einstichkanal finden.“ Boerne hasste es, wenn er feststeckte. Das Beste war dann immer ihn abzulenken und wenn er dann entspannt war kam er oft fast von alleine auf die Lösung.

„Haben Sie Hunger?“ Das war das Erstbeste, was Thiel als Ablenkung eingefallen war. Es funktionierte hervorragend.

„Gerne.“ Boerne antwortet auf eine andere Frage, als die die Thiel gestellt hatte, aber das war schon in Ordnung.

Boerne zog sich schnell um, wusch sich nochmal gründlich die Hände und sie gingen aus der Rechtsmedizin in Richtung Präsidium. Thiel hatte eigentlich gedacht, sie würden in der Kantine essen, aber Boerne steuerte ihn schnell in eine andere Richtung und so saßen sie zwanzig Minuten später an einem Tisch im Dell Isola im Aegidiivertel und Thiel hatte sich eine Pizza Speciale bestellt. Boerne war mehr nach Pasta und er bestellte etwas mit einem Namen den Thiel noch nie gehört hatte, das aber Boernes Erklärung nach _„so etwas Ähnliches wie Ravioli“_ war. Na denn.

„Möchten Sie mal probieren?“ Boerne hielt ihm seine Gabel mit einem dieser Pasta-Ufos vors Gesicht. Thiel zuckte zurück. Pfff. Er würde jetzt ja wohl kaum von Boernes Gabel hier was runteressen. Das war ja ... er schaute sich um, aber niemand hatte sie beobachtet.

Boerne ließ sich von seiner Reaktion überhaupt nicht beirren und steckte sich den Happen in den eigenen Mund.

„Mh, ich könnte ja zur Befragung von Doktor Kunth mitkommen. Ich kenne ihn ja noch von früher.“ Boerne schaute auf seinen Teller, aber Thiel wußte ganz genau, was der andere da tat. Der schlug so ganz unschuldig was vor, dabei war das bestimmt schon die ganze Zeit sein Plan gewesen. Ihn hier erst ordentlich durchfüttern und dann wegen der Befragung erpressen. Obwohl ... eigentlich hatte Thiel das mit dem Essen gehen ja vorgeschlagen. Egal, aber trotzdem. Er merkte, dass er schon wieder bockig wurde.

Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht auch von Vorteil Boerne dabei zu haben. Der andere kannte den ehemaligen Polizeichef. Und Thiel konnte dann den Verdächtigen in Ruhe beobachten, während der mit Boerne sprach und umgekehrt. Zu zweit war sowas halt immer leichter. Man sah einfach mehr.

Thiel überwand sich und zuckte mit einer Schulter.

„Von mir aus.“ Er schaute Boerne nicht an, weil er genau wußte, was der andere gerade für ein zufriedenes Gesicht machte.

„Zusammen sind wir doch unschlagbar.“ Der andere prostete ihm mit seinem Weinglas zu. Boernes Stimme hat wieder so etwas leicht neckendes, was Thiel nicht so richtig zuordnen konnte.

War das jetzt sarkastisch gemeint? Wollte der andere ihn ärgern oder wollte er streiten oder was? Das war schon immer das Problem gewesen. Er konnte Boerne halt nicht so richtig zuordnen. War er jetzt ein Bekannter? Ein Freund? Einfach nur ein Kollege? Mochte man sich? Oder nicht? Oder spielte Boerne nur gerne und Thiel war ein leichtes Opfer? Irgendwie war ihm nie so ganz klar woran er bei Boerne war. Und das machte den Umgang nicht gerade einfacher. Das einzige worauf er sich mit sich selbst einigen konnte war, dass Boerne irgendwie genauso allein zu sein schien wie er selber, trotz seiner ganzen Vereine und Clubs und Vernissagen und Opernbesuche.

Thiel schnaubte verächtlich und hoffte, die Sache war damit beendet. Aber Boerne wäre ja nicht Boerne, wenn er sich so leicht abschrecken ließe.

„Ich lad‘ Sie hinterher auch auf ein schönes Bier bei mir ein. Ich hab‘ noch Pinkus da. Das mögen Sie doch, oder?“ Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte ihn an. Und Thiel konnte keine böse Absicht in Boernes Augen oder Gesichtszügen festmachen. Na ja, so ein kühles Bier an so einem heißen Tag ... das wäre schon nett. Und er hatte gestern Abend das letzte aus seinem eigenen Kühlschrank getrunken und warmes Bier war einfach widerlich. Aber festlegen wollte er sich auch nicht, also ignorierte er die Frage einfach. Sollte Boerne sich doch denken, was er wollte. Das machte der wahrscheinlich sowieso.

„Und? Sie haben doch bestimmt eine Theorie?“ Thiel schnitt sich ein Stück Pizza ab und biss hinein. Mmmh, lecker.

„Mh“, Boerne kaute seine _„sowas wie Ravioli“_ und schluckte. „Also“, er zeigte mit dem Messer auf Thiel, was eigentlich total unhöflich war. Aber Thiel störte es nicht. „Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Die Medikamente wurden Frau Kunth nicht als Tabletten, sondern bereits in gelöster Form eingeflösst. Sowas bekommt man aber nur im Krankenhaus. Also, diese Art von hochpotentem Wirkstoff in liquider Form, denn auch gut aufgelöste Tabletten hinterlassen nachweisbare Rückstände an der Magenschleimhaut. Doch ich konnte keine Spuren von Gewaltanwendung in ihrem Gesicht feststellen.“ Boerne stockte. Dann ging sein Blick über Thiels Schulter in die Ferne.

Thiel drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was oder wen Boerne entdeckt hatte. Aber da war niemand. Das Restaurant war immer noch relativ leer, auch wenn in den letzten Minuten noch ein älteres Ehepaar dazugekommen war. Er drehte sich zu Boerne zurück und der fokussierte sich jetzt wieder mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf Thiel.

„Was ...?“ Thiel war verwirrt.

Boerne winkte dem Kellner.

„Können Sie das einpacken?“ Und er zeigte sowohl auf sein eigenes Gericht, als auch auf das von Thiel. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Nicht mal in Ruhe essen war garantiert, wenn man mit Boerne zusammen arbeitete.

Sie bezahlten zügig und fuhren dann gemeinsam zurück ins Institut. Thiel hatte zwei noch sehr warme Aluminiumschalen auf den Knien und hoffte, dass was auch immer Boerne realisiert hatte schnell vonstatten ging, damit er den Rest seiner Pizza heute noch genießen konnte.

Im Obduktionssaal zog sich Boerne schnell seinen Kittel über und ein paar Handschuhe an, klappte die Kühlkammer auf, in der Frau Kunth lag, zog sie heraus und nahm ein Gerät in die Hand, das Thiel vom Ohrenarzt kannte.

„Otoskop“, klärte Boerne ihn auf, ohne dass Thiel darum gebeten hatte.

Dann schaute Boerne in die Ohren den Frau. Thiel stand daneben und hätte fast den Atem angehalten, wenn das nicht albern gewesen wäre.

Es verging eine knappe Minute, bevor Boerne die Arme sinken ließ. Er sah enttäuscht aus.

„Wonach haben Sie denn jetzt gesucht?“ Thiel steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm Boerne so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, nachdem der andere eben noch so gute Laune gehabt hatte. Das mochte er gar nicht.

„Ich habe versucht mir vorzustellen, wie man eine Spritze setzen kann, ohne dass die Einstichstelle am Körper sichtbar ist. Ich dachte, dass der Täter oder die Täterin vielleicht durch das Trommelfell gestochen hat. Im Inneren des Ohrs. Um damit einer Entdeckung bei der rechtsmedizinischen Untersuchung – die ja zu erwarten war bei einem so hochkarätigen Opfer – zu entgehen. Aber die Trommelfelle sind intakt.“ Boerne knallte das Otoskop ein wenig härter in die Laborschale als gewollt und hätte fast den ganzen anderen Kram, der darin lag mit runtergefegt.

Thiel versuchte sich jetzt zu konzentrieren. Im Grunde war Boernes Idee ja nicht blöd gewesen.

„Und Sie haben wirklich überall nach Einstichstellen gesucht? Auch unter den Füßen und so?“ Thiel wusste in dem Moment, wo er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, dass Boerne diesen Kommentar nicht gut aufnehmen würde.

„Mein lieber Herr Hauptkommissar, ich mache meine Arbeit IMMER hundertprozentig, auch wenn Sie mir das nicht zutrauen. Natürlich habe ich überall nachgeschaut. Es gibt keine Einstichstellen auf der Epidermis.“ Boerne zog sich ein wenig aufgebracht die Handschuhe von den Fingern.

„Ja, tschuldigung.“ Thiel wußte, dass er den Satz nicht optimal formuliert hatte, aber dass Boerne auch immer gleich so empfindlich war. Wobei ... wenn er so drüber nachdachte war er auch immer ganz schön empfindlich, wenn der andere oder Frau Klemm an seinen Ermittlungsmethoden herumkritisierten. War ja auch verständlich irgendwie.

„Ich meine nur“, setzte er erneut an, „gibt es denn irgendwo anders am Körper außer im Ohr eine Möglichkeit eine Spritze zu setzen, ohne dass man das von außen sehen kann? In der Nase oder so.“ Der letzte Gedanke war ihm gerade spontan gekommen, aber er fand ihn ganz gut. Warum nicht mit der Spritze im Inneren der Nase einstechen?

Auch Boerne merkte wieder auf. Dann zog er seine Handschuhe wieder an und schaute sich auch nochmal die Nase genauer an. Aber auch hier konnte er beim besten Willen keine Einstichstelle erkennen. Enttäuscht schob er die Leiche wieder zurück in ihr Fach.

„Noch Lust auf das Bier?“ Boernes Stimme klang etwas gedämpfter, längst nicht mehr so enthusiastisch wie vorhin, als er das zum ersten Mal angeboten hatte. Thiel nickte.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie nach Hause und Thiel schob seinen Pizzarest bei Boerne in den Ofen und sie setzten sich zusammen aufs Sofa, um sich die Sache nochmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Das Bier war schön kühl in Thiels Hand und nach dem Geschwitze den ganzen Tag war Boernes Wohnung eine wahre Erholung. Seine war längst nicht so kühl. Komisch eigentlich. Ob das daran lag, dass er weniger lüftete als Boerne, oder daran, dass er mehr lüftete und damit mehr warme Luft reinließ? Er schnüffelte ein wenig an der Luft, aber muffig war das hier nicht. Ob Boerne einen Trick kannte, um die Wohnung kühl zu halten? Oder hatte der irgendwie eine Art Klimaanlage? Thiel legte den Kopf zurück auf die Rücklehne des Sofas und besah sich die Decke, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen.

„Na?“ Boernes Stimme drang frech in seinen Gedankengang ein, „suchen Sie nach Spinnenweben oder hoffen Sie, dass ein Ufo Sie entführt?“

Thiel hörte auf die Decke anzustarren und wandte sich wieder Boerne zu, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß und jetzt ein Bein über das andere geschlagen hatte, so dass er sich Thiel besser zuwenden konnte. In der Hand hielt er ein Rotweinglas und in seinem Gesicht schimmerte ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Na ja, bei ihrer Konversation ist das doch kein Wunder, wenn man sich wünscht von Außerirdischen verschleppt zu werden.“ Thiel nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, damit er Boernes Reaktion nicht sehen musste. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, ob er Boerne mit dem Kommentar verletzt hatte ... oder angestachelt. Besser die Augen verschließen.

„Passen Sie bloß auf, was Sie sich wünschen.“ Boerne Stimme war warm und kuschelig. Wie eine Daunendecke. „Manche Außerirdische legen ihre Menschensklaven leicht bekleidet an die Kette.“

Thiel lachte laut auf. Das Boerne so einen Film überhaupt kannte.

„Na, dann bin ich hier bei Ihnen ja sicher.“ Thiel wußte, dass er streng genommen hiermit den Straftatbestand des Flirtens einging, aber er hoffte darauf, dass Boerne ihn nicht ernst nahm.

„Wer weiß.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm dann noch einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Thiel wurde wärmer. Das Bier half nicht mehr. Er sollte gehen.

„So“, er versuchte es wie immer klingen zu lassen, aber es knirschte ein wenig im Gebälk. „Ich geh jetzt. Morgen ist ein wichtiger Tag. Je schneller wir dem Täter auf die Spur kommen, desto besser.“ Thiel erhob sich vom Sofa und ging zur Tür. Er erwartete nicht, dass Boerne ihn zur Tür brachte. Sonst, wenn sie sich bei einem von ihnen trafen, ging man halt auch einfach wenn es Zeit war oder man keinen Bock mehr hatte. Aber dass Boerne ihn jetzt einfach so davonkommen ließ, das fuhr ihm schon ein wenig ans Knie. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, bevor er aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und damit aus Boernes Sichtfeld heraustrat.

Boerne saß immer noch mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa. Dem Platz zugewandt, den Thiel gerade verlassen hatte, aber der andere hatte jetzt seinen Arm lang auf die Rückenlehne gelegt und sah verdammt einladend nach etwas aus, über das Thiel gar nicht so genau nachdenken wollte. Er nickte noch einmal kurz und Boerne prostete ihm zu. Dann machte er, dass er in seine eigene Wohnung kam. Das war ja gemeingefährlich hier.

 


	2. Tönern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egal wie sehr man aufpasst, irgendwann bricht immer der Henkel ab.

 

Wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung versuchte Thiel nicht darüber nachzudenken, was gerade in Boernes Wohnung passiert war. Na ja, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte war ja auch gar nichts passiert. Sie hatten sich ein wenig aufgezogen. Wie immer halt. Gar nichts Ungewöhnliches. Solange man den Schlüssel, mit dem man den Frosch aufzog, nicht losließ und er anfing völlig unkontrolliert im Zimmer herumzuhüpfen war das ja alles kein Problem. Man musste nur gut festhalten. Super, dann konnte er jetzt ins Bett. Thiel stoppte abrupt. Mist. Er hatte die Pizza bei Boerne im Ofen vergessen. Na super. Sollte er jetzt eben noch bei dem anderen anrufen, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen? Ach egal, der würde das schon rechtzeitig merken und den Ofen ausmachen.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich fertig fürs Bett. Um halb fünf wachte er auf, weil er vergessen hatte seine Vorhänge abends zuzuziehen und die Sonne sein Zimmer beleuchtete, als wenn wirklich ein Raumschiff über dem Haus schwebte und mit riesigen Scheinwerfen nach Opfern suchte, welche die Außerirdischen für Experimente entführen konnten. Thiel rollte sich missmutig auf die anderen Seite, aber es half nichts. Er musste auf Toilette und das Licht war zu hell. Zudem machten die Vögel einen Rabbatz wie die Verkäufer auf einem italienischen Wochenmarkt.

Nachdem er von der Toilette wieder da war und vage registriert hatte, dass das Haus ja auch gar nicht abgebrannt war und Boerne daher sicher gestern abend die Pizza noch aus dem Ofen gerettet hatte und die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, ließ er sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Er hatte was Komisches geträumt. Er war bei diesem Typen im Haus gewesen, den er letztens in dem Film gesehen hatte. Der Boerne so ähnlich sah. Aber nur die rothaarige Assistentin war da gewesen. Man hatte sich nett auf dem Sofa sitzend unterhalten und dann hatten sie angefangen einander zu küssen. Aber irgendwas war komisch gewesen. Sie küsste nicht besonders gut. Zumindest hatte er das im Traum gedacht. Und das war auch das Einzige, an das er sich noch glasklar erinnern konnte. Der Kuss war ... langweilig gewesen. Irgendwie hatte es ihn nicht gefetzt. Na ja, egal, war ja auch nur ein Traum gewesen. Thiel dreht sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Ein paar Stunden später, als sein Wecker klingelte, fühlte er sich trotzdem ziemlich zerschlagen. Es war einfach zu heiß, um richtig gut zu schlafen und sich zu erholen. Na ja, vielleicht gab ihm seine miese Laune ja den richtigen Kick um heute Dr. Kunth ausführlich und intensiv zu verhören. Der war ja schließlich immer noch ihr Hauptverdächtiger. Also eigentlich war er ihr einziger Verdächtiger. Außer vielleicht noch Laarni, aber die hatte gestern irgendwie nicht besonders schuldig gewirkt. Obwohl das ja nichts heißen musste. Täter, die ihre Tat als gerechte Rache oder was auch immer ansahen, die fühlten und verhielten sich oft auch gar nicht schuldbewusst.

Thiel duschte und zog sich an. Gerade als er sich an der ersten Tasse Kaffee die Zungenspitze verbrüht hatte, klingelte es an der Tür.

 _Bloß nicht Boerne. Bloß nicht Boerne._ Dachte er. Und dann: _Obwohl es ja eigentlich egal war, denn es war ja nichts passiert. Es war ja alles wie immer. Wie immer._

Er öffnete die Tür und ignorierte das Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Kaffee auf nüchternen Magen löste sowas ja öfter bei ihm aus. Aber es war nicht Boerne und Thiel ignorierte auch die kleine Welle der Enttäuschung, die an den Strand seines Bewußtseines schwappte und dann wieder ins Meer zurückglitt. Es war Nadeshda.

„Morgen Chef.“ Sie sah wie immer frisch und wach aus. Thiel bewunderte das heimlich ein wenig, fragte sich aber auch wie zum Teufel sowas möglich war. Er war schon oft morgens unrasiert im Büro aufgetaucht, mit Augenringen bis nach China und ungekämmten Haaren. Deshalb bewahrte er auch immer einen Trockenrasierer, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta, Deo und frische T-Shirts im Büro auf, damit er in solchen Fällen die Morgentoilette auch im Präsidium erledigen konnte.

„Dr. Kunth hat sich für acht Uhr bei uns im Präsidium angekündigt. Mit Anwalt.“ Sie lächelte ein wenig entschuldigend. Dann blieb sie etwas unentschlossen im Türrahmen stehen, während Thiel schnell nochmal reinlief, um sein Handy zu holen und die Zähne zu putzen.

Als er wieder zur Tür kam, war Nadeshda nicht mehr allein, sondern unterhielt sich etwas widerstrebend mit Boerne.

„Ah Thiel, da sind Sie ja. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen ihre Pizza gestern abend aufzuessen. Sehr lecker, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“ Er grinste Thiel an und Nadeshda schaute ein wenig fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Aber Thiel ließ sich nicht aus dem Tritt bringen und zog seine Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

„Na, denn.“ Er wollte eigentlich an Boerne vorbei und zur Haustür, aber der neigte seinen Oberkörper nur ein ganz klein wenig zur Seite und versperrte ihm damit soweit den Weg, dass Thiel nicht an ihm vorbeigekommen wäre, ohne ihn zu streifen. Thiel stoppte und sah ihn genervt an.

„Was wird das denn?“ Er hatte so früh morgens noch keine Lust auf Spielchen.

„Sie erinnern sich doch noch an Ihr Versprechen von gestern, oder?“ Boerne sah ihn durchdringend an.

Thiel kramte in seinem Gehirn, wann er Boerne denn irgendetwas versprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“ Und damit schob er den anderen beiseite und ging die Stufen zur Tür hinunter. Nadeshda wollte ihm gerade folgen, aber Boerne ignorierte sie und eilte ihm nach.

„Sie haben zugestimmt, dass ich bei dem Verhör mit Dr. Kunth dabei sein kann.“ Boerne griff nach Thiels Arm, aber der entzog sich der Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung. Er warf Boerne einen strafenden Blick zu. Nicht vor Nadeshda. Doch der andere ließ sich nicht maßregeln.

„Sie haben es versprochen.“ Boerne klang ein wenig beleidigt und ein wenig fordernd.

„Hab ich überhaupt nicht. Ich habe höchstens gesagt, dass Sie mitkommen können, wenn ich mit Kunth in seinem Haus spreche. Das hier ist ein polizeiliches Verhör. Da haben Sie nichts zu suchen.“ Sie waren mittlerweile aus der Tür und Nadeshda hatte sie eingeholt. Boerne versuchte erneut nach Thiels Arm zu greifen, aber der wich aus und knallte etwas unsanft in Nadeshda hinein, die neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Aber ...“ Boerne sah jetzt sehr enttäuscht aus.

Thiel atmete tief ein. Wieso trafen sie sich mittlerweile eigentlich so viel härter, wenn sie sich schlugen? Früher waren das lockere Schlagabtäusche gewesen und jetzt tat jeder Schlag viel mehr weh. Manchmal war Thiel innerlich grün und blau nach Hause gegangen, wenn er vorher bei Boerne in der Rechtsmedizin gewesen war. Ein Stich hier, ein Knuff da und die Handschuhe waren auch nicht mehr aus Samt, sondern mit Metallspießen bedeckt. Thiel öffnete die Beifahrertür. Dann stoppte er nochmal kurz. Aber er drehte sich nicht zu Boerne hin, der ein paar Meter hinter ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Na gut.“ Und er stieg zu Nadeshda in den Dienstwagen. Thiel spürte ihren fragenden Blick erneut auf seinem Gesicht, aber er konnte ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen. Deshalb lehnte er sich beim Anschnallen nur kurz zu ihr hin.

„Er kennt den Kunth. Könnte nützlich sein.“ Und damit war die Sache gegessen. Hoffte er.

Boerne stieg hinten ein und man sah und hörte die ganze Fahrt über nichts von ihm. Thiels Schlag war in die Magengrube gegangen. Und ein bisschen tat es Thiel leid, denn er wusste wie sich das anfühlte. Und ein bisschen tat es ihm auch weh, weil er Boerne weh getan hatte und das hatte er zuvor noch nie gespürt. Fast wie ein Spiegelschlag. Mist blöder.

Sie fuhren zügig los zum Präsidium. Nadeshda erklärte kurz die Situation. Sie hatte vor einer halben Stunde den Anruf von Gerd Schüttert erhalten, dass er mit seinem Mandanten um acht Uhr im Präsidium sein würde. Natürlich wusste sie genau, warum der Anwalt erst so kurzfristig Bescheid gegeben hatte. Damit sie keine Chance mehr hatten sich auf das Gespräch intensiv vorzubereiten. Das gab ihm den Vorteil in der Schlacht. Aber Nadeshda war unbesorgt. Wenn Dr. Kunth der Täter, war dann würden sie es über kurz oder lang rauskriegen.

Und wenn er unschuldig war? Warum dann der ganze Aufwand? Das war schon mal ihr erstes Puzzleteil. Ein Eckstück. Mit denen konnte man immer was anfangen. Daraus ließ sich dann der Rahmen bauen und dann konnte man in Ruhe das Innere füllen. Thiel versuchte schon mal sich eine Strategie zurecht zu legen. _Good Cop Bad Cop_ hasste er wie die Pest, aber es war immer sinnvoll zwei verschiedene Herangehensweisen zu haben. Und hier kam Boerne dann ins Spiel. Er schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel, aber der andere sah betont deutlich aus dem Seitenfenster. Thiel atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Boerne ...“, fing er an, wartete dann aber nicht auf die Antwort des anderen. Der saß zwar wie ein beleidigter Teenager auf der Rückbank, hatte aber ja keine Kopfhörer auf, aus denen unerträglich laute Musik schallte. Also würde er ganz genau hören, was Thiel jetzt sagte.

„Es wäre gut, wenn Sie auf der Seite von Dr. Kunth stehen könnten. Bekräftigen Sie ihn ein wenig. Vielleicht verbünden Sie sich ein bisschen mit ihm. Aber nicht zu offensichtlich.“ Vielleicht entstand ja durch Unachtsamkeit eine Situation in der der ehemalige Polizeipräsident mehr preisgab, als er beabsichtigte. Obwohl Thiel kaum glaubte, dass der andere mit der Berufserfahrung, die er hatte, sich so leicht einwickeln lassen würde.

Er schaute erneut in den Rückspiegel. Und diesmal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Gut, dass er jetzt nicht am Steuer saß, denn Boernes Blick floß wie Wodka über seine Zunge, brannte sich die Kehle runter und brachte seinen Magen in Aufruhr. Womöglich hätte er das Steuer nicht mehr gerade gehalten. Thiel konnte seine Augen nicht lösen. Es ging einfach nicht. Dabei war Boerne eigentlich nur sauer auf ihn. Aber sein Körper misinterpretierte hier gerade was gewaltig.

Schließlich riss er sich aber doch los, checkte kurz, ob Nadeshda was gemerkt hatte, aber die musste sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, und schaute wieder nach vorn. Jetzt bogen Sie schon auf den Parkplatz des Präsidiums ein und Thiel riss sich zusammen. Er musste schließlich gleich ein kniffliges Verhör führen. Da konnte er sich nicht ablenken lassen.

oooOOOooo

Das Verhör war für den Eimer gewesen. Dr. Kunth hatte selber kein einziges Wort zu der Sache gesagt. Sein Anwalt hatte die komplette Kommunikation bestritten und selbst Boerne hatte kein Wort zu dem Fall aus seinem Bekannten herauslocken können. Thiel vermutete sogar insgeheim, dass Boerne Dr. Kunth vielleicht auch gar nicht wirklich so gut kannte, wie er vorgab. Das ein oder andere Treffen bei einer Opernpremiere oder einem Golfturnier war schließlich keine wirkliche Bekanntschaft.

Und egal wie viele Fragen sie zu dem Verhältnis des Mannes zu seiner wesentlich jüngeren Frau oder zu seiner Haushälterin gestellt hatten, jedesmal waren sie vom Anwalt abgeblockt worden mit der Begründung, dass es nichts zur Sache tue. Dr. Kunth war glücklich verheiratet gewesen und Laarni schon seit vielen Jahren bei ihnen in Diensten und hatte sich niemals etwas zu schulden kommen lassen und er auch nicht.

Thiel hatte sich mehrfach frustriert die Hände durchs Gesicht gerieben und Boerne hilfesuchende Blicke zugeworfen, aber sie hatten dem Eisberg nicht einmal einen Riss versetzen können, geschweige denn einen Splitter herausschlagen. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte Thiel Nadeshda kurz rausgezogen und sie gebeten doch vielleicht ein wenig ihren weiblichen Charme spielen zu lassen, worauf sie ihm den Vogel gezeigt hatte.

Und jetzt saß Boerne in Thiels Schreibtischstuhl und wippte lustlos, während Thiel im Büro auf und ab ging und sich aufregte.

„Warum ...“, er fuhr erneut mit der Hand durch die Luft, „Warum sollte er denn, wenn er unschuldig ist, ausschließlich über seinen Anwalt mit uns kommunizieren? Das ist doch Blödsinn.“ Er fuhr sich erneut durch die schon wieder völlig verschwitzten Haare. Dabei hatte er vor ein paar Stunden erst geduscht. Er schaute zu Boerne rüber, aber der reagierte nicht.

„Der hat doch was zu verbergen.“ Thiel drehte sich ruckartig zur Tür seines Büros um. „Nadeshda!“

Nadeshda streckte den Kopf hoch, um anzuzeigen, dass sie aufnahmebereit war.

„Finden Sie ALLES über Dr. Kunth heraus. Alles. Hat er mal ne Affäre gehabt, gab es Mauscheleien bei irgendwelchen Fällen oder bei seiner Beförderung, Geldprobleme oder unerwarteter Reichtum, hat er eine zweite Wohnung irgendwo, ein Ferienhaus, einen Kleingarten. Welches Toilettenpapier benutzt er. Alles.“

Nadeshdas Kopf sank wieder leicht zwischen die Schultern zurück und Thiel konnte sehen, dass sie keinen Bock auf so eine nervenaufreibende Aufgabe hatte. Aber da konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht drauf nehmen. Frau Klemm würde in maximal einer Stunde Wind davon bekommen haben, dass hier beim Verhör nix rausgekommen war und bis dahin brauchte er einen Plan B. Apropos.

„Und Sie“, jetzt zeigte er auf Boerne, der sofort aufhörte mit dem Stuhl zu wippen, „Sie hängen sich jetzt mal ans Telefon und fragen in ihrem Bekanntenkreis überall rum, ob irgendjemand mal irgendwas gehört hat. Und sei es noch so unbedeutend. Eine Anspielung, ein Gerücht. Irgendwas, womit wir ihn an den Eiern kriegen.“ Thiel war jetzt voll in seinem Element. Jetzt war wirkliche Polizeiarbeit gefragt und das konnte er schließlich am Besten.

Boerne nickte und stand auf, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

„Ach Boerne.“ Der andere drehte sich nochmal zu ihm um. „Nachher Besprechung hier im Büro. Wir treffen uns wieder gegen sechs. Alles klar?“ Thiel glaubte bei den Worten ein kleines Mikrolächeln auf Boernes Lippen gesehen zu haben. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

So, er würde sich jetzt aufmachen und etwas mehr über Laarni herausfinden. Sie konnten ja schließlich nicht nur in eine Richtung ermitteln.

Um sechs schleppte er sich wieder die Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock des Präsidiums und stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Es war noch niemand da. War ja klar. Nachdem er sich erstmal aus einer Flasche einen halben Liter Wasser in den Schlund geschüttet hatte, wollte er sich gerade setzen, als Nadeshda auftauchte. Sie hatte schon einen ganz schön veritablen Aktenordner dabei, der vermutlich die Personalakte von Dr. Kunth und weitere Informationen über den Mann enthielt.

Zehn Minuten später schneite auch Boerne herein, der sich sofort sein Jackett auszog und nach Thiels Wasserflasche grabschte. Auch er trank ausgiebig daraus und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, der andere würde sich den Rest bestimmt gleich einfach über den Kopf schütten. Boerne musste seine Gedanken gelesen haben, oder vielleicht auch seinen Blick gesehen, denn er lächelte verschmitzt, stellte dann aber die Flasche brav wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Thiel versuchte sich auf Nadeshda zu konzentrieren aber der verschwitzte Boerne schien ständig in seinem Augenwinkel zu reiben. Wie ein Sandkorn. Jetzt rollte der sich auch noch die Hemdsärmel auf und zog sich die Krawatte ab. Thiel klappte zur besseren Ablenkung Nadeshdas Aktenordner auf und Boerne stützte sich neben ihm auf den Schreibtisch, so dass Thiel die Hitze, die der andere abstrahlte, spüren konnte. Das war ja noch schlechter.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden?“, fragte Boerne neugierig und lehnte sich noch weiter über die Akte. Thiel war eigentlich ganz froh, dass er schon komplett durchgeschwitzt war, dann fiel das nicht so auf, wenn er noch ein wenig mehr schwitzte.

Er schaute Boerne von der Seite an und der weitete seine Nasenflügel ein ganz klein wenig und hob fast unmerklich eine Augenbraue. Thiels Blick ging zu Boernes Lippen, die noch ganz rosig waren vom Trinken eben und gar nicht trocken von der Hitze. Der andere bemerkte seinen Blick und ließ seine rosige Zungenspitze kurz zwischen die Lippen gleiten, zog sie aber sofort wieder zurück, so dass es wie zufällig wirkte. Aber Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass es gar nicht zufällig war. Oder vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Sein Blick ging zurück auf den Aktenordner. Konzentration jetzt.

Der Lebenslauf von Dr. Kunth war klassisch. Abitur, Ausbildung bei der Polizei, mehrere Jahre Berufserfahrung, dann noch ein Studium oben drauf – Jura – mit Doktortitel, dann höherer Dienst, mehrere Jahre auch im Ausland. Dann zum Polizeipräsidenten ernannt. Zehn Jahre lang erfolgreicher Leiter der Polizei in NRW, dann Abgang in die Wirtschaft. Da war wohl mehr Geld zu holen gewesen, dachte Thiel.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts Ungewöhnliches. Irgendwann hatte Kunth angefangen im Rahmen seiner eigens hierfür gegründeten Stiftung ehemaligen Häftlingen wirtschaftlich wieder auf die Füße zu helfen. Aber wo kam das Geld hierfür her? Und war das alles nur aus Nächstenliebe? Was liefen da für Geschäfte? Nadeshda erzählte ausführlich, was sie bei den verschiedenen „Geschäftspartnern“ – also den ehemaligen Insassen – so erfahren hatte. Zumindest auf deren Seite gab es den Konsens, dass Dr. Kunth ein Wohltäter war, der ihnen nach der Haft ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben ermöglicht hatte. Keine Rede von Gefälligkeiten oder irgendwelchen illegalen oder halblegalen Aktionen. Scheißdreck.

Trotzdem kam Thiel das seltsam vor. Wer wußte schon genau, was da für Geschäfte liefen? Vielleicht war das der Riss in der Fassade an dem sie die Brechstangen ansetzen konnten? Dr. Kunth als Drogenlieferant für Gefängnisinsassen? Als Organisator bei Betrügereien und Überfällen? Hier wäre doch auch ein schönes Tatmotiv. Ein betrogener Ex-Häftling will sich an dem sogenannten Wohltäter rächen und ermordet dessen Frau. Thiel schüttelte sich wieder. Er musste realistisch bleiben. Für nichts hiervon gab es irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte. Und verrückte Theorien waren doch eigentlich eher Boernes Spezialität.

Der hatte den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht Bekannte und Freunde abzutelefonieren und sich nach Dr. Kunth zu erkundigen. So vorsichtig wie möglich natürlich. Aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm nie alles gesagt worden war. Zu gut kannte man in Münster schon Boernes enge Bindung zur Polizei und der Fall hatte in den letzten anderthalb Tagen doch schon reichlich Staub in den einschlägigen Kreisen aufgewirbelt. Da fürchtete sicher der ein oder andere um seinen eigenen Ruf. Aber fast zum Schluss hatte er dann doch noch etwas erfahren, das ihn stutzig gemacht hatte. Dr. Kunth hatte sich vor einigen Jahren mal danach erkundigt, ob jemand schon gute Erfahrungen mit einer Adoptionsagentur gemacht hatte.

Adoption. Thiel dachte angestrengt nach. Könnte das was Interessantes sein? Dr. Kunth und seine Frau wollten ein Kind adoptieren? Aber wie führte das jetzt zum Tod von Frau Dr. Kunth? Sie hatten den Plan ja ganz offensichtlich nie in die Tat umgesetzt. Sonst gäbe es ja jetzt ein Kind, oder vielleicht auch schon eine Erwachsene Tochter oder einen Sohn im Hause Kunth. Und davon hatte er nicht einmal den Kondensstreifen einer Andeutung eines Verdachts sehen können. Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Konnte das trotzdem was zu bedeuten haben?

„Boerne, haben die beiden denn je einen tatsächlichen Adoptionsantrag gestellt?“ Thiel drehte sich dem anderen zu.

„Nicht soweit ich weiß.“ Boerne schaute zu ihm herunter und ließ seine Augen über Thiels Körper wandern, der wie hingegossen in dem Schreibtischstuhl lag. „Aber das lässt sich sicherlich rauskriegen.“ Jetzt grinste er frech. „Zur Not würde ich Sie mitsamt dem Stuhl zur Adoptionsagentur schieben.“

Thiel versuchte Boerne mit einem Todesstrahl aus seinen Augen zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber leider funktionerte das nicht so, wie ihm das immer in diesen ganzen Superheldenfilmen suggeriert wurde. Vielleicht musste er sich auch so eine Rüstung zulegen, wie der Boerne in dem Film. Mit Raketenstiefeln und Laserstrahlen.

Er schaute zu Nadeshda rüber und erwischte sie dabei, wie sie sich gerade noch so ein Grinsen verbiss. Das hatte er jetzt davon, dass er eingeknickt war und Boerne an den Fall mit rangelassen hatte. Jetzt dachte Nadeshda auch schon, dass er Boerne nur deshalb an dern Fall ranließ, weil Boerne ihn ranließ. Oder so. Er musste das in der Öffentlichkeit besser in den Griff kriegen. Obwohl es ja nichts in den Griff zu kriegen gab. Denn nur weil der andere seit einer Weile der Meinung war er müsste Thiel den Hof machen, war das ja schließlich kein Grund zu denken, Thiel hätte seinen Hof gern gemacht. Dem war nämlich nicht so.

„Ich werde mich jetzt mal auf den Heimweg machen.“ Nadeshda gähnte etwas ausgiebiger als nötig gewesen wäre. „Hab eh schon genug Überstunden.“ Und damit sammelte sie ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche ein, winkte ihm noch einmal demonstrativ zu, was Thiel absolut bescheuert fand, und ließ ihn alleine mit Boerne zurück. Na super.   

Eine fruchtlose Stunde später hatten sie alle Informationen doppelt auf ihren Gehalt hin abgeklopft und trotzdem nichts gefunden. Draußen war es immer noch hell und es fühlte sich auch noch gar nicht so spät an, obwohl es schon halb neun war. Boerne hatte mehrfach vorgeschlagen doch nach Hause zu fahren und dort weiter über die Sache nachzudenken, aber Thiel hatte das insgeheim für keine gute Idee gehalten und Boerne gegenüber behauptet, sie bräuchten Zugriff auf die Polizeidatei am PC. Deshalb beschlossen sie dann schließlich sich einfach Essen ins Präsidium liefern zu lassen und setzten sich oben am Notausgang im vierten Stock auf das Dach.

Die Teerpappe war immer noch ziemlich aufgeheizt vom Tag, aber nicht mehr so schlimm, als dass sie an ihren Schuhen oder sogar an ihren Hosen klebenblieb. Das hatte Thiel als Junge mal erlebt. Sie waren in den großen Ferien auf das Schuldach geklettert, weil dort gerade die Fassade renoviert wurde und das ganze Gebäude in ein Gerüst eingepfercht war. Und oben auf dem Dach war die Sonne so auf die Teerpappe geknallt, dass die Nähte zwischen den Pappstücken sich in einen schwarzen klebrigen Schleim verwandelt hatten. Der dann natürlich auch prompt an seinen Schuhen kleben geblieben war und das hatte zu Hause tierisch Ärger mit seiner Mutter gegeben. Sein Vater hatte nur gelacht und abgewunken. Und wenn Thiel so zurückblickte war ihm auch klar, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater eigentlich gar nicht zusammen gepasst hatten.

Aber das war ja jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Sie saßen oben in der immer noch warmen Luft auf dem Dach neben dem Aufzugschacht und Thiel versuchte die gebratenen Nudeln mit nicht allzuviel Verlust aus dem Pappbecher in seinen Mund zu verfrachten, ohne dass er sich einen Krampf in der Hand vom Halten der Stäbchen einhandelte. Sie sprachen nicht. Und das war eigentlich sehr schön. Einfach mal wortlos beieinander sitzen. Also nicht beieinander, verbesserte Thiel seine eigenen Gedanken. Nur halt in der Nähe. Ohne Reden. War bei Boerne auch viel vorteilhafter so. Thiel bemühte sich schnell aufzuessen.

Zurück im Büro erzählte er Boerne noch eben kurz, was er heute über Laarni herausgefunden hatte. Viel war es nicht gewesen. Sie war mit Anfang zwanzig von den Philippinen nach Deutschland gekommen, weil eine Cousine wohl bereits hier lebte, die mit einem deutschen Mann verheiratet war und ihr von dem Land vorgeschwärmt hatte. Sie hatte zunächst in Restaurants und als Putzfrau gearbeitet und dann als Hausmädchen bei den Kunths.

Plötzlich sprang Boerne auf.

„Und was ist, wenn Dr. Kunth und seine Frau gar kein Baby adoptieren wollten ...“ Boerne sah jetzt aus wie ein Welpe, dem man ein neues Spielzeug hinhielt.

„Maaaaaaaa-aaaaaann, das wissen wir doch schon. Sie haben ja schließlich nie eins adoptiert.“ Thiel lag immer noch erschöpft in seinem Stuhl und rollte jetzt die Augen zur Decke. Zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig.

„Nein, aber was ist, wenn die beiden kein Baby adoptieren ... sondern zur Adoption freigeben wollten.“ Jetzt setzte Thiel sich interessiert auf.

Boerne war angestachelt.

„Was ist, wenn Dr. Kunth vielleicht ein ... hmja, sagen wir mal ... unerwünschtes Baby loswerden wollte?“

Thiel starrte den andere an.

„Sie meinen ein Baby, dass er vielleicht mit der Haushälterin gezeugt hatte?“

„Genau.“ Boernes Augen leuchteten. Und Thiel war wieder einmal gefangen in diesem Strudel in den diese Augen ihn rissen. „Ein Baby, von dem seine Frau nichts erfahren durfte.“ Sie sahen sich an.

„Oder von dem sie bereits wusste, es aber als Dorn im Auge betrachtete“, vervollständigte Thiel den Gedanken.  

Konnte sein, dass sie hier auf etwas gestoßen waren. Aber die Beweise fehlten noch. Thiel merkte gar nicht, dass er Boerne immer noch anschaute. Erst als der andere näher zu ihm herantrat, wurde er sich der Situation wieder bewußt. Er saß hier im Stuhl und Boerne stand nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Zudem lächelten der andere ihn an und das kribbelte ihm die Kopfhaut hoch - mitten im Präsidium. Na gut, alle anderen waren schon vor Stunden nach Hause gegangen, aber trotzdem.

Thiel sprang auf, um den Moment zu überbrücken, aber Boerne trat nicht zurück, was dazu führte, dass Thiel dem anderen fast direkt in die Arme sprang. Er schwankte bei dem Versuch dem anderen doch noch auszuweichen, aber der Stuhl in seinen Kniekehlen verhinderte eine Rückwärtsbewegung im Stehen. Boerne griff nach Thiels Unterarmen, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Thiel machte sich geschmeidig los und trat schnell zur Seite, ohne den anderen dabei anzuschauen. Dann griff er nach seiner Jacke, die immer noch über der Stuhllehne hing und räusperte sich.

„Ja, dann mal los zur Adoptionsagentur.“ Wie bescheuert war er denn? Da war doch abends um halb neun niemand mehr. Aber er hatte nicht gewußt, was er sonst sagen sollte. Dieser Moment war irgendwie seltsam gewesen zwischen ihnen. Fast ... intim. Das machte Thiel Angst.

Aber Boerne wies ihn nicht darauf hin, dass sein Vorschlag Blödsinn war, sondern griff auch nach seinem Jackett und zog sich wieder an. Auf dem Parkplatz unten fiel ihnen ein, dass Boerne ja heute sein Auto stehen gelassen hatte, weil sie mit Nadeshdas Dienstwagen gefahren waren. Und Thiel hatte auch kein Fahrrad dabei. Genervt wählte Thiel die Nummer seines Vaters.

Der hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als die ganze Fahrt über dumme Witze zu machen, ob die beiden nicht lieber gleich im Präsidium ein Doppelbett aufstellen wollten, so lange wie sie immer arbeiteten. Thiel wünschte sich, er könnte seinem Vater einfach ein Stück Paketklebeband über den Mund kleistern. Er warf einen genervten Blick in den Rückspiegel und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ihm heiß. Diesmal war Boernes Blick gar nicht so schwer zu lesen. Thiel schaute wieder nach vorn.

Um halb zwölf war Thiel schon auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Die Fernbedienung war aus seiner Hand gerutscht und lag auf dem Fußboden und er lag zusammengerollt in Boxershorts und T-Shirt ohne Decke auf den Sofakissen, als es Sturm klingelte. Thiel wechselte seinen Aggregatzustand von schlafend zu wach in unter einer Sekunde und stand taumelnd vom Sofa auf. Verdammt. Was war denn jetzt los?

Vor der Tür stand Boerne.

„Ich weiß, wie sie es gemacht haben.“ Er grinste Thiel breit an und sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade den Nobelpreis verliehen.

„Was ...“, Thiel schwankte immer noch etwas von der plötzlichen Unterbrechung seiner Tiefschlafphase.

Deshalb protestierte er auch nicht, als Boerne sich an ihm vorbei drängte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Dort brannte nur noch die Stehlampe und warf ein seltsames Licht von hinten auf Boerne. Wie in einem Science-Fiction Film. Und fast hätte Thiel auch geglaubt, dass das hier alles nur ein Traum war. Aber Boerne setzte sofort zu einem seiner Besserwisser-Monologe an und Thiel wusste, dass er in einem Traum sicherlich eines abstellen würde und das war Boerne im Erklärbärformat.

„Die tödlichen Medikamente.“ Boerne sah glücklich aus. Auch wenn er vielleicht etwas aus dem ersten Lösungsversuch des Tathergangs gestern gelernt hatte und nicht mehr ganz so überheblich dreinsah. Trotzdem brannte er vor ermittlerischem Tatendrang. Und Thiel konnte nicht anders als den Enthusiasmus zu bewundern. Aber im Moment war er zu müde, um sich davon mitreißen zu lassen. Er fuhr sich durchs Gesicht.

„Und zwar ...“, fragte er schläfrig.

Boernes Gesicht strahlte zwar immer noch, aber Thiel meinte erkennen zu können, dass der andere ein wenig unsicher wurde. Oh Mann, der andere hatte ihn doch jetzt nicht etwa geweckt, obwohl er gar nicht wirklich eine Theorie hatte, oder? Aber dann riss Boerne sich zusammen. Seine Entdeckung war wohl wichtig genug, um mögliche Zweifel zu überdecken.

„Also, die Medikamente könnten ihr in flüssiger Form anal verabreicht worden sein.“

Wie bitte? Thiel starrte Boerne an. Aber der war jetzt im Erklärmodus und unaufhaltsam.

„Das würde auch das Fehlen des Einstichkanals erklären. Zudem nimmt die dünne Haut in der Darmwand Flüssigkeiten extrem gut auf, was dazu führt, dass man schneller ... tot ist.“ Boerne verschränkte triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust.

Thiel war immer noch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Wie? Und das spritzt man dann da so rein, oder was?“ Er konnte sich das extrem schwer vorstellen.

„Nun ja, am Einfachsten wäre es mit einer Darmspülung. Also, so einem kleinen Becher mit einem Schlauch dran. Den ... führt man dann ein und ... fertig. Allerdings würde das bedeuten, dass Frau Kunth zu dem Zeitpunkt schon bewußtlos war. Was ich nicht hundertprozentig feststellen konnte. Also, sie hat zumindest keinen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen oder irgendwas anderes. Sie war auch nicht gefesselt.“

Thiel versuchte diese ganzen Informationen zusammen zu setzen. Aber irgendwie machte es keinen Sinn.

„Also ... warten Sie mal.“ Thiel setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Also Sie sagen, dass es so gewesen ist, oder dass es so gewesen sein könnte?“

Boerne fuhr ein wenig mit den Händen durch die Luft und Thiel merkte, dass der andere Lob erwartet hatte und keine detaillierten Nachfragen.

„Was fest steht“, Boerne zählte an seinen Fingern, „ist dass Frau Kunth an einem tödlichen Medikamentencocktail gestorben ist, der ihr nicht in Tablettenform oral verabreicht wurde. Natürlich hätte man sie zwingen können, die Flüssigkeit zu trinken, aber dann hätten wir Abwehrspuren oder Druckspuren im Gesicht gefunden ...“

„Und wenn sie das Zeug freiwillig getrunken hat“, unterbrach Thiel Boerne mitten im Satz.

„Aber dafür haben wir doch keine Anhaltspunkte. Kein Abschiedsbrief, kein Hinweis darauf, wo sie die Medikamente herhatte.“

„Aber die kann sie doch bei einem der Kontakte ihres Mannes beschafft haben.“ Thiel wollte sich nicht so leicht überzeugen lassen.

„Aber wo ist das Motiv für einen Selbstmord?“ Boerne ging jetzt im Wohnzimmer zwischen dem Fernseher und dem Couchtisch auf und ab.

„Und wo ist das Motiv für einen Mord“, erwiderte Thiel.

Boerne blieb stehen.

„Das Kind. Vielleicht hat sich diese illegale Tochter gemeldet, will Geld. Oder Laarni hat den Alten erpresst. Kann doch sein.“ Boerne setzte sich zu Thiel aufs Sofa, sprang aber sofort wieder auf.

„Vielleicht hat Frau Kunth erst jetzt von dem Kind erfahren.“ Boerne zeigte auf Thiel, als wäre das jetzt die Lösung aller Fragen.

„Aber wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt ein Kind gibt, Boerne.“ Thiel war zwar auch interessiert an der Lösung des Falles, aber im Moment war er zu müde für wildes Rumspekulieren.

„Wie sollte es denn sonst sein?“ Boerne blieb hartnäckig.

„Da gibt es doch hundert Möglichkeiten. Boerne. Bitte. Es ist spät. Ich bin müde. Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett und wir denken da morgen nochmal drüber nach, ja?“ Er musste wirklich sehr müde sein, wenn er schon so handzahm und freundlich mit Boerne sprach.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Boerne nur eine kurze Pyjamahose und ein sehr enges weißes T-Shirt trug. Beides stand ihm unverschämt gut. Fast hätte Thiel genervt aufgestöhnt. Jetzt war er schon total bescheuert.

„Na gut.“ Jetzt schien Boerne auch schlagartig müde zu sein. Und Thiel tat es ein bisschen leid, dass er bei dem anderen so drastisch die Luft rausgelassen hatte.

Als Entschuldigung begleitete er Boerne noch zur Tür und halb im Schlaf wünschte er ihm eine gute Nacht. Boerne schien ein wenig unentschlossen zu sein und blieb noch einen kleinen Moment stehen. Thiel schaute ihn verständnislos an. Wollte Boerne noch was sagen? Oder ...?

Auf jeden Fall reagierte er nicht und Boerne drehte sich schlußendlich um und ging in seine eigene Wohnung zurück. Thiel stand noch einen Moment in der offenen Tür und dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und ging wieder hinein. Was hatte er sich da denn eingebildet?


	3. Gläsern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal muss man Dinge halt zerbrechen, um sie zu verschönern

 

Thiel tappste zurück in die Wohnung und gleich durch bis ins Schlafzimmer. Ein Glück, dass er hier noch nicht gelegen hatte heute Nacht. So waren die Laken noch ein wenig kühl und angenehm. Irgendwie war es ja jetzt doch ganz gut gewesen, dass er Boerne in den Fall mit reingelassen hatte, denn der war ja durchaus mit der ein oder anderen brauchbaren Theorie angekommen, der man auf jeden Fall mal nachgehen sollte. Gleich morgen würde er Nadeshda auf die Adoptionsagenturen in NRW und ganz Deutschland ansetzen, um herauszufinden, ob Dr. Kunth sich jemals dort gemeldet hat. Nicht dass es im Endeffekt den Fall lösen würde, aber es würde sie vielleicht näher ran bringen.

Und irgendwie hatte es ihm auch Spaß gemacht mit Boerne zusammen zu ermitteln. Sie warfen sich mittlerweile die Bälle ganz gut zu und auch wenn es zwischendurch immer mal den ein oder anderen Stolperer gab, so waren sie ein ziemlich gutes Team. Was hatte Boerne noch gestern gesagt? _„Zusammen sind wir doch unschlagbar“_ ... natürlich hatte der andere das nicht ernst gemeint. Aber irgendwie klang es trotzdem gut. Ein unschlagbares Team. Eigentlich wünschte sich das doch jeder, oder? Thiel schaute auf seinen Wecker. Schon halb eins.

Jeder hatte doch das Bedürfnis mit einem anderen Menschen zusammen stärker zu sein als alleine. Ein Team zu bilden. Sich auch mal abzufangen, wenn es nicht so gut lief im Leben. Nur er und Boerne kämpften seit Jahren allein. Kein Windschatten, der einem mal das Laufen erleichterte, wenn man Seitenstechen hatte. Thiel brummelte ein wenig. Eigentlich sollte er über so etwas im Zusammenhang mit Boerne gar nicht nachdenken. Aber die Art wie Boerne ihn heute angeschaut hatte, die hatte bei ihm gekribbelt. Und das war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen. Und ja, er hatte es genossen. Verdammt sehr sogar.

Thiel merkte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen und er immer tiefer in die Kissen zu sinken schien. Er wachte im Haus des Mannes mit der Rüstung wieder auf. Diesmal fehlte allerdings die rothaarige Assistentin und der Hausherr trug nur ein weißes T-Shirt und kurze Pyjamahosen. Sie standen auf der Terrasse und genossen den Ausblick, jeder ein Bier in der Hand. Und dann drehte der Mann sich zu ihm und schaute ihn an. Irgendwie warm und liebevoll. Im nächsten Moment wandelte sich der Blick und wurde verlangender, leidenschaftlicher. Und Thiel kribbelte wieder. Der Mann trat einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und jetzt standen sie fast aneinander gelehnt. Dann fuhr er mit einer Hand unter Thiels Hemd. Und Thiel spürte das Zucken in seinem Körper. Erregung, Lust.

Thiel erwachte aus dem Traum und stöhnte auf. Das war wirklich lange her, dass er so erregt aus einem Traum hochgeschreckt war. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber sein Körper war jetzt gespannt wie eine geladene Armbrust und wenn er den Schuss jetzt nicht abfeuerte, dann würde er stundenlang nicht einschlafen können. Seine Hand fuhr unter das Gummiband der Boxershorts und umfasste sein hartes Glied. Natürlich befriedigte er sich oft selbst. Sonst machte es ja keiner. Und so ganz ohne ging dann irgendwie auch nicht. Aber diesmal war es anders.

Boernes Name lag die ganze Zeit auf seinen Lippen und er spürte den Blick des anderen wie eine Berührung. Seine Hand war schwitzig und er rieb sie kurz über das Laken und fasste sich dann wieder an. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er die Boxershorts runter. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt Lust auf einen anderen Körper unter seinem. Thiel rollte sich ein wenig herum und stieß nach unten in seine Hand. Er stöhnte hart auf. Wie gern würde er jetzt mit einem anderen Menschen hier liegen. Streicheln, küssen. Die Erregung teilen und dadurch verdoppeln. Er versuchte an die hübsche rothaarige aus dem Film zu denken, aber es funktionierte nicht. Seine Hände glitten in Gedanken unter das weiße T-Shirt. Fuhren über die warme Haut darunter und pressten den Körper an seinen. Und er rieb sich im Rhythmus siener Gedanken. Murmelte Begierden vor sich hin, die plötzlich irgendwie alle mit Boerne zu tun hatten.

Und in seinem Kopf explodierten die Fantasien in tausend Farben wie Feuerwerkskörper. Boernes Zunge an seiner. Verschwitzte Haare im Gesicht. Gemeinsames Stöhnen und der Verlust der Kontrolle. Das entfesselte Begehren im Körper des anderen zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Thiels Hand wurde schneller und er sprang. Flog. Diese unfassbare Begierde nach einem anderen Menschen. Thiel wäre am Liebsten gleich nochmal gekommen. Einfach weil es ihn so wahnsinnig erregte dabei an Boerne zu denken. Das war definitv neu. Aber bevor er noch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, war er schon wieder erschöpft eingeschlafen.   

Am nächsten Morgen war er überraschend gut gelaunt. Das kam bei ihm nur etwa dreimal im Jahr vor. Oder wenn St.-Pauli gewann ... was auch nur etwa dreimal im Jahr vorkam. Deshalb störte es ihn auch überhaupt nicht, dass Boerne schon gegen halb acht bei ihm klingelte und sich ungefragt zu ihm an den Frühstückstisch setzte. Eigentlich drängte die Zeit und sie hatten heute viel vor. Und Boerne wusste das auch. Dennoch saßen sie noch eine Weile gemeinsam am Tisch und tranken Kaffee. Dann ging Thiel sich zu Ende anziehen während Boerne noch schnell die Zeitung las. Fast gemütlich.

Dann endlich ging’s los und sie fuhren zunächst erstmal zu Münsters einziger Adoptionsagentur _„Mamas Liebling“_.

„Guten Tag.“ Die Rezeptionistin lächelte sie liebenswürdig an, als sie den bunt gestrichenen Vorraum betreten hatten. „Für gleichgeschlechtliche Adoptionsanfragen fahren Sie bitte in den dritten Stock, Zimmer 306. Der Fahrstuhl ist gleich hier um die Ecke.“ Sie zeigte rechts neben sich und Thiels Augen folgten ihrer Geste ganz unfreiwillig einen verdutzten Moment und blieben dann an Boerne hängen, der neben ihm stand, fragend beide Augenbrauen hochzog und eine freche Schnute zog. Thiel schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase, aber innerlich wurde ihm schon wieder so ungesund warm. Schnell nestelte er seinen Polizeiausweis aus der Jackentasche und hielt ihn der Empfangsdame hin.

„Hauptkommissar Thiel. Das hier ist Professor Boerne. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen an Sie.“ Und dass er diesen abgelutschten Satz jemals sagen würde, hätte er auch nicht gedacht, aber manchmal lief er halt auf Autopilot wenn er nicht wußte, wie er mit einer Situation umgehen sollte und dann spielte er alte Krimiserien aus den Siebzigern nach. Offensichtlich.

„Ähm, ja ...“, die junge Frau an der Rezeption wirkte jetzt ein wenig verunsichert, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Dann hol ich wohl mal eben schnell die Chefin.“ Und damit verschwand sie durch eine Tür hinter der Rezeption, wo vermutlich das Büro lag.

Thiel nickte Boerne zu und die beiden folgten der jungen Dame unauffällig. Als sie hinter einer weiteren Tür am Ende eines kurzen Ganges Stimmen hörten, stoppte Thiel und hob eine Hand, um Boernes Bewegung auch zu bremsen. Der bremste allerdings erst, als er mit der Brust an Thiels Hand angelandet war. Thiel zog schnell seine Hand weg und ärgerte sich auf so einen blöden Trick reingefallen zu sein. Langsam schlichen sie Schritt für Schritt näher in den toten Winkel neben der weit geöffneten Bürotür. Thiel konnte Boernes Bewegungen hinter sich spüren und kurz dachte er noch wie unpassend das jetzt war, dass er sich so ablenken ließ aber dann stoppten sie schon neben der Tür und Boerne rückte noch näher an ihn ran. Und erst da begriff er wirklich wie ablenkend Boernes Anwesenheit sein konnte. Thiel versuchte den Körper, der jetzt leicht versetzt hinter seinem stand auszublenden. Gemeinsam lauschten sie angestrengt an der offenen Tür. Zunächst waren die Stimmen fast zu leise, um etwas zu verstehen, aber schnell wurden die beiden Frauen lauter.

„ ... ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen das gleich machen. Sofort!“ Kam eine unbekannte Frauenstimme aus dem Raum. Boerne berührte Thiel am Unterarm und der nickte vage zur Seite als Zeichen, dass er schon verstanden hatte, dass das dann wohl die Chefin sein musste.

„Und ich hätte das auch gleich gemacht ...“, erwiderte jetzt die Rezeptionistin aber in einem völlig anderen Tonfall als dem, den sie eben zur Begrüßung eingesetzt hatte. „wenn ich nicht immer den ganzen Tag hier vorne allein wäre und keine Chance hätte in Ruhe ins Archiv zu gehen und die Akte zu suchen.“ Sie klang aufgebracht. Boernes Hand lag immer noch auf Thiels Unterarm und der musste seine ganze Disziplin aufbringen, um den Worten der beiden Frauen zu folgen.

„Das ist doch eine billige Ausrede. Mein Gott, es ist ja nun nicht so, als ob Sie hier den ganzen Tag mit Anfragen bestürmt werden würden. Sie bekommen verdammt viel Geld fürs Nichtstun und sind nicht mal in der Lage eine einfache Aufgabe zu erledigen?“ Die Stimme der Chefin überschlug sich fast. Thiel spürte Boernes Oberschenkel an seiner Hüfte, als der andere sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen wechselte und er wünschte, er könnte sich wegbewegen. Aber das ging, nicht, weil sie schon fast im Lichtkegel der Tür standen und ansonsten hell erleuchtet gewesen wären. Boernes Hand an seinem Arm war jetzt warm und fest und die Finger drückten ein wenig in den Stoff der Jacke. Thiel musste sich doch arg konzentrieren, um weiter gleichmäßig zu atmen.  

„Dann mache ich das eben jetzt.“ Die Rezeptionistin bemühte sich jetzt wieder ruhiger und leiser zu sprechen, wohl in der Angst, dass ihre Stimmen doch weiter trugen als erwünscht. Thiel zuckte zurück. Dabei knallte er Boerne seine Schulter unter das Kinn und der andere hätte fast einen erschrockenen Laut entweichen lassen. Aber er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. Wenn die Empfangsdame jetzt aus der Tür kam, dann hätten sie keine Chance sich noch rechtzeitig zu verstecken. Thiel nickte Richtung Ausgang und sie schlichen wieder zurück durch die Tür in den Vorraum mit der Rezeption.

Boerne rieb sich ein wenig das Kinn, aber Thiel unterließ es zu fragen, ob es wehgetan hatte. Das konnte er ja sehen.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass die Akte zerstört wird. Ich muss wissen, was da drin steht. Sie gehen jetzt auf die Toilette und folgen dann der jungen Dame unauffällig hinunter ins Archiv. Sie müssen die Akte irgendwie an sich bringen. Ich werde währenddessen hier die Chefin ablenken“, flüsterte Thiel Boerne zu.

Boerne nickte und sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Und Thiel konnte den Faden zwischen ihnen spüren, der immer stärker zu werden schien. Und sein Körper wusste definitiv, dass er und Boerne eben sehr eng aneinander gestanden hatten. Enger als es vielleicht streng genommen notwendig gewesen wäre.  

„Thiel ...“, aber weiter kam Boerne nicht, denn in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine unbekannte Frau kam heraus.

„Guten Tag“, begrüßte die Frau sie freundlich und streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen. Nichts war mehr zu spüren von der ungehaltenen Cholerikerin von eben. „Mein Name ist Margarethe Steiner, ich leite diese Adoptionsagentur. Darf ich fragen, worum es sich bei diesem Besuch handelt?“ Sie schüttelten nacheinander Hände.

„Hauptkommissar Thiel, ich ...“, weiter kam er nicht, weil Boerne ihn unterbrach.

„Entschuldigung, aber haben sie hier vielleicht eine Besuchertoilette? Zuviel Kaffee.“ Er versuchte entschuldigend dreinzublicken und Thiel fand den Versuch äußerst unterhaltsam.

Frau Steiner nickte und dirigierte ihn um die Ecke, da wo auch der Fahrstuhl sich befand. Boerne verschwand und Thiel drückte innerlich die Daumen, dass er die junge Empfangsdame vor der Vernichtung der Akte irgendwie abfangen konnte.

„Können wir uns setzen?“, fragte Thiel in der Hoffnung, dass die Chefin ihn dann in ihr Büro einlud und sie nicht hier im Vorraum stehen blieben, wo Boerne nicht unauffällig die Assistentin verfolgen konnte, sobald sie auf der Bildfläche erschien.

Die Chefin nickte gefällig und lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung ein mit ihr nach hinten zu gehen. In dem Gang, der zu dem Büro führte, an dem sie gerade schon einmal gestanden hatten, fiel Thiel jetzt erst auf, dass der Fahrstuhl auf dieser Seite auch einen Eingang zu haben schien. Das hatte er gerade vollkommen übersehen und hoffte, dass die Assistentin nicht schon mit erhobener Akte über dem Schredder stand, während Boerne vorne noch darauf wartete, dass sie sich blicken ließ.

Erwartungsgemäß bekam er von Frau Steiner alles mögliche an kleinen und großen Lügen aufgetischt als er nach Dr. Kunth fragte. Sie kenne den Mann nicht. Nie gehört. Polizeipräsident? Nein, darüber wüsste sie nichts. Er hatte auf jeden Fall hier keine Adoption beantragt. Die Frau war eine harte Nuss. Und Thiel wünschte sich Boerne wäre jetzt hier. Der war irgendwie besser im Umgang mit Menschen. Also zumindest auf eine oberflächliche Art und Weise.

„Ja, danke Frau Steiner, ich melde mich sonst nochmal, wenn ich weitere Fragen habe.“ Thiel gab auf. Die war ja zäher als vier Wochen altes Graubrot.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich ihr Kollege geblieben?“ Frau Steiner schaute sich neugierig um, als wenn Boerne sich einfach spontan im Raum materialisieren würde.

„Der wartet draußen“, hoffte er zumindest.

Als er dann aber wieder nach draußen vor das Gebäude trat, da war von Boerne nichts zu sehen. Jetzt machte er sich doch ein wenig Gedanken und hoffte, dass der anderen nicht im Keller noch weiteren Angestellten über den Weg gelaufen war. Großen, kräftigen, männlichen Angestellten.

Er fummelte in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Handy. Es war schon wieder viel zu warm für eine Jacke, obwohl es erst zehn war. Aber Thiel behielt sie lieber an. Hatte er das T-Shirt darunter erstmal unter den Armen durchgeschwitzt dann war es besser die Jacke drüber zu lassen.

Das Handy war auf lautlos. Vier Anrufe von Boerne. Scheiße. Er drückte die Rückruftaste.

„Na endlich!“, kam Boernes Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, sobald es einmal geklingelt hatte. „Ich sitze hier fest.“

Thiel musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Das fände Boerne jetzt sicher gerade überhaupt nicht witzig.

„Wo denn?“ fragte er stattdessen.

„Na, im Keller. Wo denn sonst?“ Boerne klang leicht genervt. „Sind Sie noch im Büro?“

„Nein, ich bin draußen vor dem Gebäude.“ Thiel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoß die Sonne auf dem Gesicht. Boerne saß fest und brauchte ihn als Retter in der Not. Heute war ein guter Tag.

„Dann setzen Sie jetzt mal ihre kurzen Beinchen in Bewegung und gehen links um das Haus herum, bis sie unten am Boden des Mauerwerks ein schmales Kellerfenster sehen“, dirigierte ihn der andere.

„Meine kurzen Beinchen gehen gleich zum nächsten Taxistand und fahren zurück ins Präsidium, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen.“ Thiel versuchte ernsthaft zu klingen, verpasste aber die richtige Ausfahrt. Natürlich wußte Boerne, dass Thiel ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde. Und Thiel wußte, dass Boerne das wußte. Aber trotzem sollte man keine der eh schon rar gesäten Gelegenheiten verstreichen lassen ein wenig erzieherisch tätig zu werden, wenn es um Boernes Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen ging.

„Tja, dann muss ich die Akte ... wie heißt das hier noch gleich ...“ Boerne tat so, als müsse er sich das nochmal ganz genau durchlesen. „Zur Adoptionsfreigabe meiner Tochter „Tala“ ... wohl in den Aktenvernichter schieben, was?“ In der Stimme schwang ein klein wenig spitzbübischer Sarkasmus mit und jetzt musste Thiel tatsächlich lachen. Boerne hatte es also doch geschafft.

„Na, dann mach ich  mich mal auf den Weg. Kann aber ein bisschen dauern. Bei den kurzen Beinen.“ Und kurz bevor er auflegte hörte er noch ein kleines Lachen aus dem Lautsprecher. Na wenigstens war Boerne nicht in einer Notlage.

Zwei Minuten später stellte sich heraus, dass Boerne doch in einer Art Notlage war, denn er hatte zwar ein günstig gelegenes Kellerfenster lokalisieren können, aber es ließ sich nicht weiter öffnen als auf Kipp und so schlank war Boerne dann auch wieder nicht. Fast hätte Thiel ihn gebeten die Akte einfach rauszureichen und wäre dann damit ins Präsidium abgedampft, aber das konnte er dem anderen dann doch nicht antun. Boerne hatte schließlich ganz hervorragende Arbeit geleistet.

„Machense das Fenster ma‘ ganz zu und gehen sie beiseite und zwar so weit wie möglich, ja?“ Thiel zog jetzt doch seine Jacke aus. Das war mal wieder Hausfriedensbruch, was sie hier machten, aber immerhin diente es einer guten Sache. Sie durften sich nur nicht dabei erwischen lassen ...

Thiel wickelte sich seine Jacke um den rechten Fuß und knotete sie fest. Als Lärmschutz und hoffentlich auch Splitterschutz. Dann trat er mit dem Fuß das Fenster ein und versuchte alle Glasscherben gut vom oberen und unteren Rand des Rahmens zu entfernen. Trotzdem legte er vorsichtshalber die Jacke noch drunter, damit Boerne sich möglichst nicht verletzte. Die Jacke war jetzt eh hinüber, da war es dann auch egal.

Währenddessen hatte Boerne schon mehrere Kartons mit irgendwelchem Büromaterial unter das Fenster geschoben. Trotzdem war das Fenster sehr hoch, direkt unter der Decke des Raumes und Thiel musste nach Boernes Hand greifen und kräftig mitziehen, um den anderen aus dem Fenster zu kriegen. Wie gut, dass auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes gerade nichts los war und sein kurzer Sicherungsblick über einen fast leeren Parkplatz ging. Dann griff Thiel nach Boernes Arm und zog, während der sich versuchte von unten durch das kleine Fenster nach oben zu drücken. Fast hätte Thiel angefangen zu lachen, so blöd sah das aus.

Schließlich schaffte Boerne es aber zumindest ein Knie durch das Fenster zu heben und auf den Boden zu drücken und ab da ging es dann doch ganz schnell. Thiel ließ Boernes Arm los und fiel etwas nach hinten, bis er auf seinem Hintern zu sitzen kam. Jetzt musste er doch ein wenig lachen, weil Boerne mittlerweile ganz schön schwer atmete und etwas ungelenk auf allen vieren aus dem Fenster kroch. Boerne lachte mit, allerdings wohl eher aus Erleichterung und sie saßen einen Moment nebeneinander auf dem leeren Parkplatz. Thiel auf dem Hintern mit den Händen nach hinten gestreckt als Stützen und Boerne auf der Seite, immer noch fast auf allen Vieren.  

Und Thiel spürte schon wieder diesen neuen Faden zwischen ihnen, der sich jetzt spannte wie eine Wäscheleine, wenn man an der einen Seite ein Handtuch drüber hing. Boerne nahm sich kurz die Brille ab, um sie ein wenig notdürftig an seinem Oberhemd zu putzen. Dabei lächelte er Thiel zu und für einen Moment war es, als wären sie Jungs, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn, die gerade heimlich über den Zaun ins Freibad eingestiegen waren. Und Thiel war sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob er mit seinem Kumpel schwimmen oder knutschen wollte. 

„Na, die Jacke können Sie wohl wegschmeißen, was?“ Boerne zog an Thiels Jacke, die immer noch als Glasbruchschutz über dem Fensterrahmen lag. Auf der Außenseite waren Risse und Löcher in dem beigen Stoff zu sehen und hie und da hatten sich auch einige Splitter verfangen.

„Was ich nicht alles für Sie opfere.“ Thiels Lachen war warm und kuschelig. Sie sollten jetzt am Besten schnell von hier verschwinden.

„War eh häßlich.“ Boerne Augen blitzten vor Kampfeslust.

„Pff, als ob Sie häßlich von schön unterscheiden könnten. Auf dem Auge sind Sie doch total blind.“ Thiel rollte sich ein wenig auf die Seite, weil er dann besser aufstehen konnte. Trotzdem stöhnte er ein wenig auf, als er sich vom Boden hochdrückte.

„Ich habe wenigstens Geschmack. Was man von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann“, konterte Boerne.

„Nee, sonst wär ich ja wohl auch kaum mit Ihnen befreundet.“ Thiel wandte sich zum Gehen. Eigentlich hatte er den letzten Gedanken auch mehr so zu sich selber gesagt.

Drei Meter weiter merkte er, dass Boerne ihm nicht folgte und drehte sich um. Der andere stand einfach nur da mit glänzenden Augen und sah ihm verdutzt nach.

„Was?“ Thiel hoffte, dass er da jetzt nicht mal wieder eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die später einer längeren Entschuldigung bedurfte. So etwas wie _„Ja, tut mir leid.“_ Das mochte er überhaupt nicht.

„Wir sind befreundet?“ Oh Mann, das war jetzt im Ernst das, was Boerne von dem letzten Satz hängen geblieben war? Na ja, besser als andersrum.

„Nicht mehr lange, wenn Sie jetzt nicht mal zackig in die Pötte kommen und wir von hier verschwinden.“ Aber er lächelte dem anderen zu und dessen Mundwinkel zuckte auch ein klein wenig aufwärts. Na, dann konnte es ja so schlimm nicht sein, dachte Thiel und drehte sich wieder zum Gehen.

Einen Augenblick später erschien Boerne an seiner Seite und er sah ihn überrascht an. Aber Boerne lächelte nur nach vorne ohne ihn anzuschauen und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Auto, welches sie wohlweislich eine Seitenstraße weiter geparkt hatten. Dann sah auch keiner aus dem Institut, wann genau sie wegfuhren und ob sie noch zu zweit waren oder nicht.

Sie setzten sich in den von der Sonne schon etwas aufgeheizten Wagen und fuhren zurück in die Stadt.

„Sagense ma‘ ... wie haben Sie das denn jetzt eigentlich geschafft vor der Assistentin unten im Archiv zu sein?“ Thiel sah Boerne von der Seite an, während der das Auto sicher durch den Verkehr lenkte.

„Hab ich ja gar nicht.“ Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zuckte um Boernes Mundwinkel.

„Und wie sind sie dann an die Akte gekommen?“ Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das hier jetzt hören wollte. Hatte Boerne das Mädchen irgendwie bezirzt?

„Och, ich hab da wohl versehentlich ein paar Flipchartständer umgeworfen, die da so im Gang unten rumstanden ... und dann ist die junge Dame ganz dienstbeflissen hingerannt und hat die wieder aufgestellt, während ich die Akte, die sie versehentlich vorher auf dem Tisch neben dem Schredder abgelegt hatte eingesammelt habe.“ Boerne grinste Thiel breit an.

„Ach, und wenn das nette Fräulein die Akte jetzt nicht dort liegen gelassen hätte?“

„Nun ja, dann wäre mir schon was Anderes eingefallen.“

„Aber wie sind Sie denn dann in den anderen Raum gekommen?“ Thiel verstand die ganze Sache immer noch nicht ganz.

„Na ja, ich hatte aus dem Archiv keine andere Ausweichmöglichkeit als in den direkten Nebenraum, ohne dass ich dem _netten Fräulein_ , wie Sie es so schön nannten, wieder direkt in die Arme gelaufen wäre. Da habe ich dann erstmal die Tür gut zugestellt, damit sie im Zweifel die Klinke nicht drücken kann und habe dann geschaut, wie ich da wieder rauskomme und das kleine Fenster war der einzige Weg. Ansonsten hätte ich ja wieder in den Fahrstuhl oder über die Treppe wieder nach oben und durch die Lobby gemusst.“

„Hm“, brummelte Thiel. „Wäre vielleicht die bessere Lösung gewesen. Dann hätten wir nicht das Fenster eintreten müssen. Ich hätte Ihnen die Akte abgenommen und Sie wären einfach ganz locker wieder rausspaziert.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Wagen.

„Wäre vielleicht cleverer gewesen“, gab Boerne dann kleinlaut zu.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Manchmal waren sie zu zweit auch nicht schlauer als allein.

Zurück im Präsidium schaute Thiel sich erstmal die Akte genauer an, die Boerne aus dem Adoptionsinstitut entwendet hatte. Frau Kunth und ihr Mann hatten damals tatsächlich ein kleines Mädchen, drei Monate alt, zur Adoption freigegeben. Fast zehn Jahre war das schon her. Dem Namen nach war die kleine möglicherweise tatsächlich die Tochter von Laarni. Tala war auch ein klassisch philippinischer Name, wie Boerne ihm mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und leichtem Lächeln im Gesicht bescheinigte. Leider war die Akte natürlich jetzt als Beweismaterial unbrauchbar, weil sie sie geklaut hatten, aber es brachte sie hoffentlich ein wenig weiter in Richtung Täter und dann war die Akte an sich nur noch ein unbedeutender kleiner Nebenbestandteil. Und das Eintreten des Fensters war schließlich notwendig gewesen, um Boerne aus einer akuten Notlage zu befreien. Na ja, man musste es sich nur lange genug einreden, dachte Thiel.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und sah an die Decke. Also, was war jetzt der nächste Schritt? Sie mussten noch einmal mit Dr. Kunth sprechen. Ihn zwingen zuzugeben, dass sie damals Laarnis Kind zur Adoption freigegeben hatten. Aber das bewies ja immer noch gar nichts. Dr. Kunth war ja möglicherweise gar nicht der Vater dieses Kindes. Immerhin war seine Frau bei Antragstellung auch dabei gewesen. Hier war ihre Unterschrift. Obwohl ... das konnte man vermutlich auch fälschen. Trotzdem. Das war ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt momentan. Hier konnte man die Brechstange einhaken.

Boerne kam mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurück ins Büro. Irgendwie hatte der andere wohl den Eindruck gewonnen, er wäre jetzt fester Bestandteil der SOKO und ließ sich nicht mehr überreden in sein Institut zurückzukehren. Und fast hoffte Thiel es würde eine andere Leiche gefunden, damit Boerne gezwungen war wieder an seinen Tisch zurück zu kehren, aber dann rügte er sich für diesen Gedanken. Wie für so viele in letzter Zeit.

„Na? Hamse sonst nichts zu tun?“ Er versuchte es mal wieder mit schnöder Beleidigung, um Boerne loszuwerden.

„Im Gegenteil.“ Boerne beugte sich leicht über den Schreibtisch, um Thiel seinen Kaffee hinzustellen und setzte sich dann auf den freien Stuhl, als wolle er längere Zeit hier verweilen.

„Hä?“ Thiel war nicht sicher, ob er Boerne gerade richtig verstanden hatte.

„Natürlich habe ich etwas Anderes zu tun außer hier in ihrem Büro zu sitzen.“ Boerne sprach extra langsam und Thiel vermutete, dass der andere mal wieder auf einem seiner Besserwissertrips war. Na ja, er musste sich selber die Schuld geben. Was fragte er auch so blöd ...

„Und? Warum sind Sie dann nicht im Institut und machen ... na, was auch immer sie da so machen müssen?“ Thiel versuchte den Becher mit dem Kaffee anzuheben, aber der war noch viel zu heiß. Wie hatte Boerne den bloß hierhergetragen? Waren dessen Finger mit Teflon beschichtet?

„Im Institut sind alle tot.“ Boerne winkte ab. „Aber hier geht es doch darum, diejenigen, die daran Schuld sind zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Woraus folgt, dass wir am Besten in dieser Minute noch zum Haus des verehrten Herrn Dr. Kunth aufbrechen sollten und ich daher definitiv besseres zu tun als hier in ihrem Büro zu sitzen, oder?“ Boerne schaute ziemlich zufrieden drein und Thiel ermahnte sich mal wieder, dass er jetzt besser nicht ausflippte und den anderen anschrie er solle sich vom Acker machen, weil er dann hinterher wieder langwierige Friedensverhandlungen würde führen müssen. Aber in den Fingern juckte es ihn schon Boerne erst einen Vogel und dann die Tür zu zeigen. Vor allem, wie man sie wieder hinter sich schloss. Der Mann regte ihn auf.

„Und was schlagen Sie dann vor, Herr Ermittlungsleiter?“ Jetzt war der sarkastische Ton in Thiels Stimme nicht mehr zu überhören.

„Ach kommen Sie, Herr Thiel. Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so widerborstig. Sie müssen doch eingestehen, dass es schneller voran geht, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten. Oder etwa nicht?“ Boerne lehnte sich ihm ein wenig entgegen und Thiel war froh, dass der Schreibtisch noch zwischen ihnen stand. Boerne hatte schon wieder diesen Blick drauf. Herausfordernd und gleichzeitig so einladend. Den Blick, der Thiel so tierisch auf die Nerven ging und ihn gleichzeitig so faszinierte.

„Nichts werde ich“, brummelte Thiel und in dem Augenblick sah er Nadeshda am Fenster seines Büros vorbeilaufen und dankte innerlich für die perfekte Ablenkung.

„Äh Nadeshda“, rief er seiner Kollegin ziemlich laut hinterher und ging schnellen Schrittes um seinen Schreibtisch herum und aus der Tür.

Nadeshda blieb auf sein Rufen hin stehen und zeigte dann auf Boerne als Thiel näher kam.

„Na? Soll ich Ihnen einen Grund geben heute Nachmittag außer Haus zu arbeiten?“

Thiel schaute sie an und dann ging sein Blick kurz zu Boerne zurück, der in seinem Besucherstuhl saß und sich dort wie zu Hause fühlte.

„Ach so ... äh, nee, schon gut.“ Er winkte ab. „Aber könnten Sie eben alle zusammentrommeln. Es gibt was Neues.“

Zehn Minuten später saßen alle an der SOKO Kunth beteiligten Polizisten im kleinen Konferenzraum und Thiel erklärte die neue Faktenlage. Eigentlich hatten sie ja immer noch nichts wirklich Festes, aber der Verdacht gegen Dr. Kunth erhärtete sich immer mehr. Was ja in Teilen auch seinem eigenen Verhalten geschuldet war. Wer verweigerte denn schon in einem Gespräch komplett die Aussage? Sie waren ja noch nicht mal vor Gericht. Aber Thiel wusste ja, dass der ehemalige Polizeipräsident sicherlich keinerlei Risiko eingehen wollte. Trotzdem nervte es ihn.

Am Nachmittag wurde dann Laarni ins Präsidium bestellt und verhört. Zunächst beantwortete sie geduldig alle Fragen, die Thiel ihr zu ihrem Leben und ihrer Herkunft stellte. Aber ihre fröhliche Persönlichkeit verdunkelte sich schlagartig, als Thiel sie nach ihrer Tochter Tala fragte.

„Ich habe keine Kinder.“ Ihre Stimme war jetzt hart und Thiel vermutete, dass sie selber wußte, dass sie sich gerade damit schon verraten hatte.

„Hören Sie Laarni, wir haben Informationen darüber, dass Dr. Kunth vor zehn Jahren ein kleines Mädchen zur Adoption freigegeben hat. Dieses Mädchen war ihre Tochter, nicht wahr?“

Laarni verschränkte die Arme und starrte vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Nein.“ Sie blieb stur und Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie lange arbeiten Sie denn jetzt schon bei den Kunths?“ Thiel versuchte es mal andersrum.

„Seit vier Jahren.“ Laarni klang immer noch selbstsicher und bestimmt.

Der Raum stand still. Ihre Theorie war für den Eimer. Ebenso wie der blöde Glasbruch im Adoptionsinstitut. So ein Obermist. Thiel wechselte einen Blick mit Boerne, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Sie hatten nichts in der Hand. Wie bei einem Zaubertrick. Sie hatten das Tuch in die Faust gestopft und am Ende war die Faust dennoch leer.

„Das können wir überprüfen, das wissen Sie, oder?“ Thiel nickte dem wachhabenden Polizisten zu und der leitete die Information sofort weiter an einen Kollegen draußen, der das überprüfen sollte.

„Ja.“ Laarnis Stimme war herausfordend und Thiel musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wissen Sie denn etwas über eine Adoption? Wenn man so lange unter einem Dach lebt, dann bekommt man doch so das ein oder andere mit.“ Wenn er einfach so tat, als wäre ihre Aussage kein Schock für ihn gewesen, sonderen eigentlich vollkommen uninteressant, dann hatte er vielleicht doch noch eine Chance hier als Sieger vom Platz zu gehen.

„Herr und Frau Kunth hatten keine Kinder.“ Laarni sprach immer noch mit beneidenswerter Sicherheit. Thiel konnte kein Wackeln in der Stimme und keine Unsicherheit entdecken. So ein Ärger aber auch.

„Das wissen wir. Aber vielleicht gab es eine ... Affäre, eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft?“

„Davon weiß ich nichts.“

In dem Stil ging es noch eine halbe Stunde weiter, aber aus Laarni war nichts weiter herauszubekommen. Irgendwann gab Thiel auf und ließ die junge Philippinin wieder gehen. Aus Frust ranzte er Boerne an, der solle doch lieber sich um seinen Scheiß kümmern, als der andere vorschlug man könne die Dame ja ein wenig überwachen lassen. Scheißtag.


	4. Steinern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum Steinerweichen

 

 

Nachdem er endlich gegen drei Uhr was Vernünftiges im Magen und noch ein wenig über das Verhör mit Laarni nachgedacht hatte, war Thiel ein wenig beschwichtigt und fand Boernes Vorschlag der Observation gar nicht mehr so übel. Und was war besser als zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen und Dr. Kunth gleich mit zu observieren? Wann hatte man schon mal den Luxus, dass zwei potentielle Täter gemeinsam in einem Haus wohnten?

Boernes Miene hellte sich auf als Thiel ihm gegen halb sechs ziemlich brummelig Bescheid gab, dass er schon mal seinen Wagen holen sollte, weil sie zum Haus von Dr. Kunth fahren würden. Eigentlich hatten sie beide jetzt schon Feierabend, aber weder Boerne noch er beschwerten sich. Das hier war die Bonusrunde, wenn man es arbeitstechnisch betrachtete. Da gab es Adrenalin und Endorphin satt. Was auf jeden Fall erstrebenswerter war als Schreibmaschin und Vorgesetztin.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte er nämlich noch ein längeres Gespräch mit Frau Klemm führen müssen, die Ergebnisse erwartete und mit der gestohlenen Akte überhaupt nicht zufrieden war. Geklautes Beweismaterial brachte sie immer wieder auf die Palme. Aber Thiel musste ihr zu Gute halten, dass sie diese kleineren „Unfälle“ nie jemandem gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie ihm soviel Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht, dass er jetzt noch Schmerzen beim Sitzen hatte. Und da war dann eine Observation doch auf jeden Fall eine Linderung dadurch, dass man das Gefühl hatte man tat hier wirklich was.

Zumindest hatte er das gedacht, bevor sie jetzt hier in Boernes Wagen saßen und ihm der Arsch brannte, weil nichts passierte. Und zudem musste er sich auch noch Boernes Konversation anhören. _Dann doch lieber CDs mit Walgesängen_ , dachte Thiel, als er den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sitzes fallen ließ.

„... und deshalb denke ich, wir sollten lieber mal reingehen.“ Thiel erhaschte gerade noch den letzten Rest von Boernes Satz und sein Gehirn schaltete schnell genug, um den anderen am Ärmel wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück zu ziehen, als der schon drauf und dran war die Autotür zu öffnen, um auszusteigen.

Als er seine Hand zurückzog streifte er versehentlich Boernes und für einen Moment sah er Unsicherheit in Boernes Augen. Die gleiche Unsicherheit, die er selber oft spürte, wenn er mit Boerne in einem Raum war. Sie hatten sich in all den Jahren eine kleine Insel aus sozialen Konventionen gebaut, auf der sie einigemaßen sicher miteinander auskamen, aber rund um diese Insel war der Boden sumpfig und uneben und man wusste nicht wohin man treten konnte ohne einzusinken. Und irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht er wäre der Einzige, der diese Unsicherheit spürte, aber jetzt hatte Boerne auch einen Fuß von der Insel runtergesetzt und schwankte doch erheblich.

„Nee, nee, nee“, flüsterte Thiel eindringlich, einerseits um die angespannte Situation zu überbrücken und andererseits, weil er innerlich so elektrisiert war, dass Flüstern plötzlich logisch erschien, obwohl sie ja niemand hören konnte.

Die Ankunft eines schwarzen Mercedes E-Klasse entband ihn von jeglichen Erklärungsversuchen.

„Das ist Kunth.“ Thiel zeigte nach draußen.

Dr. Kunth hatte wohl einen elektrischen Öffner für die Garage, denn kurz nachdem er auf die Einfahrt gefahren war, hob sich das Tor langsam an. Kunth fuhr mit seinem Wagen in die Garage hinein und es schloss sich wieder hinter ihm.

„Los!“ Jetzt drückte Thiel Boerne fast aus dem Wagen und sie rannten hinüber zum Haus. Außen an der Garage gab es nirgendwo einen manuellen Öffner. Thiel fluchte. Boerne lief den schmalen Weg an der Hauswand entlang, der hinten zum Garten führte. Aber der Garten war durch einen hohen Zaun vor eben dieser Möglichkeit gesichert, dass jemand einfach so ums Haus lief und von hinten durch die Terrassentür dort einbrach. Und einbrechen wollte Thiel heute eigentlich auch nicht schon wieder. Obwohl sie bei der Adoptionsagentur ja streng genommen eher ausgebrochen waren.

Glücklicherweise war der Nachbargarten aber nicht ganz so gut gesichert und der Zaun konnte dort relativ leicht überklettert werden. Thiel machte sich jetzt schon auf wütende Bewohner gefasst, die aus ihren Häusern stürmten und sie mit Mistgabeln von ihrem Grundstück verjagten, aber hier schien niemand zu Hause zu sein. Man konnte ja auch mal Glück haben, dachte Thiel. Jetzt durfte nur Dr. Kunth nicht in dem Moment aus dem Fenster schauen, als sie über die kleine Hecke zwischen den beiden Gärten in den des ehemaligen Polizeipräsidenten eindrangen.

Sie liefen schnellen Schrittes immer am äußeren Zaun entlang bis zur Terrasse und hockten sich dort seitlich neben den Treppenaufgang, so dass sie vom Haus aus nicht gesehen werden konnten. Von allen anderen Häusern rundrum waren sie hingegen hervorragend zu sehen. Thiel knirschte mit den Zähnen. Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch.

Boerne zeigte über seinen Kopf auf den Balkon im ersten Stock. Aber der war viel zu hoch, als dass sie dort hinaufklettern konnten. Thiels Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einer Leiter, einem Stuhl, einer Blumenrabatte, die sein Gewicht würde tragen können, aber er fand nichts, was ihnen beiden ermöglichen würde in den ersten Stock und auf den Balkon zu gelangen. Der einzige Weg hinauf schien eine Art Trennwand aus Holz zwischen diesem Garten und dem nächsten zu sein, die aber mit einer Dicke von kaum fünf Zentimetern nicht einmal Boernes Gewicht tragen würde, geschweige denn seins.

Dann wurden die Gardinen an der Terrassentür zur Seite gezogen und Thiel spürte Boernes Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er hatte gar nicht realisiert wie eng der andere an ihm dran saß. Er schaute zu Boerne und der zeigte auf das Terrassenfenster. Ja ja, schon klar. Dr. Kunth war an der Terrassentür. Hatte er mitgekriegt. Thiel nickte genervt und versuchte, Boernes Atem zu ignorieren, der seinen Hals streifte. Der andere war so nah dran. Das machte ihn ganz verrückt.

Er musste hier irgendwie mal abrücken. Aber er wusste nicht so recht wohin. Er konnte ja schlecht ins Sichtfeld von Dr. Kunth rücken, der jetzt am Telefon zu sein schien und ziellos in den Garten hinausschaute, während er sprach. Und er konnte dem anderen auch nicht sagen er solle gefälligst mal abrücken, weil er dann hätte zugeben müssen, dass ihm Boernes Nähe Probleme bereitete. Ganz reale körperliche Probleme, in denen die Hocke und die Blutzufuhr eine gewisse Rolle spielten. Er senkte ein Knie auf den Boden ab in der Hoffnung dann ein wenig mehr Platz zu haben geriet dabei aber ein wenig ins Wanken und Boerne hielt ihn von hinten an der Hüfte fest, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Das bewirkte effektiv das Gegenteil. Thiel biss die Zähne aufeinander.

Diese ganze Sache mit Boerne, der ihn seit Monaten gnadenlos anbaggerte, und seine eigene etwas schwankende Entschlossenheit sich davon nicht verrückt machen zu lassen, war auf extrem rutschigem Boden gebaut. Manchmal kam es ihm vor wie beim Mikado. Zog man das falsche Stäbchen heraus, dann brach alles zusammen. Und er war verdammt nah dran einfach an irgendeinem Stäbchen zu ziehen. Scheiß drauf.

Dann zeigte Boerne mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger unter die Terrasse. Da war eine Tür, die vermutllich in den Keller führte. Aber die war doch hundertprozentig abgeschlossen, oder? Thiel bedeutete Boerne zu bleiben wo er war und krabbelte halb in der Hocke, halb auf allen vieren zu der Tür. Er drückte die Klinke, zog und die Tür schwang nach außen auf. Fast hätte er es gar nicht geschnallt so überrascht war er.

Aber dann winkte er Boerne zu und sie schlichen gemeinsam in den dunklen Keller. Oben hörten sie entfernte Geräusche. Eine Klospülung. Wasserrauschen. Thiel nickte Boerne zu und sie stiegen gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf. Thiel checkte die unteren Zimmer des Hauses mit einem schnellen Blick. Großzügige Räume mit vielen Fenstern und alles topmodern eingerichtet. Zudem war alles blitzblank und Thiel konnte nicht anders, als Laarni für ihre Arbeit innerlich zu loben. Plötzlich spürte er Boerne hinter sich. Der andere war nachgerückt und schaute jetzt über seine Schulter auch ins leere Wohnzimmer hinein. Eine Hand lag auf Thiels Oberarm.

Von oben kam das Geräusch einer Schranktür, die zugeschoben wurde. Boerne schaute ihn an mit der Frage in seinen Augen, ob sie sich nach oben wagen sollten, oder ob sie dort ganz sicher Dr. Kunth direkt in die Arme laufen würden. Thiel schüttelte marginal den Kopf. Besser nicht. Dann wurde ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen, denn jemand schloss die Haustür auf. Thiel und Boerne zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen und versuchten dann so leise wie irgend möglich wieder die offene Kellertreppe runterzueilen, ohne sich dabei aufs Maul zu legen. Thiel presste sich unten an die Wand, Boerne neben sich. Der andere lehnte sich neugierig an seinem Oberkörper vorbei und versuchte nach oben zu schauen, um zu erkennen wer da kam. Aber Thiel drückte ihn mit einer Hand wieder zurück in den Halbsschatten am Fuß der Treppe. Es konnte ja eigentllich nur Laarni sein, die jetzt nach Hause kam. Frau Dr. Kunth war tot und sonst wussten sie von niemandem, der einen Schlüssel hatte. Außerdem machte Boerne ihn nervös, wenn er sich so eng an seiner Brust vorbei lehnte.

Angestrengt lauschten sie beide ins Erdgeschoss. Laarni schien sich in den unteren Räumen zu bewegen. Von oben hörte man nichts. Die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer wurden wieder zugezogen. Thiel hörte Boernes Atem in seinem Ohr wie Meeresrauschen. Boerne bewegte sich neben ihm ganz leicht und seine Hand streifte Thiels versehentlich. Und ohne dass Thiel es gesteuert hätte griff er zu. Hielt Boernes Hand fest. Etwas ungelenk. Boernes Atem in seinem Ohr wurde lauter und er spürte den kleinen Luftzug auf seiner Haut, den Boerne verursachte. Er wollte so gerne auf die Geräusche von oben lauschen, aber es ging nicht. Er war so eingenommen von der Wärme, die Boernes Körper neben ihm abstrahlte.

Jetzt hörten sie wie Laarni die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinaufstieg. Und Boerne drehte sich leicht zu ihm hin. Thiel dachte erst, dass der andere wieder nach oben schauen wollte, um zu sehen wo das Hausmädchen hinging, aber außer das Boernes Körper sich leicht drehte passierte nichts. Boernes Atem streifte jetzt warm an seiner Wange entlang. Und er fühlte sich, als würde er zu heiß duschen. Und irgendwie war der Fall jetzt plötzlich so furchtbar egal geworden. Und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht, was Laarni und Dr. Kunth da oben machten. Und im Grunde war es doch bestimmt eine richtig gute Idee den Kopf ein wenig zu Boerne hinzudrehen, damit der seine Nasenspitze an Thiels Wange legen konnte.

Boernes Finger um Thiels Hand schlossen sich noch ein wenig fester und er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Er lehnte einfach hier an der Wand und Boerne lehnte an seiner Wange, atmete ihm jetzt in den Kragen seines T-Shirts. Und Thiels Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Alles in ihm brannte lichterloh. Er drehte sein Gesicht noch ein wenig weiter zu Boerne hin und und jetzt lehnten sie Nase an Wange, Boerne neigte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr und Sie atmeten einander einen langen Augenblick in die geöffneten Münder und dann spürte Thiel weiche Haut an seinen Lippen. Atem in seinem Mund. Er versuchte zu schlucken ohne den Mund schließen zu müssen und dann steuerten sich seine Lippen ganz von allein. Verbanden sich sanft mit Boernes. Küssten zart und fast ungläubig. Eine Hand landete auf seiner Hüfte und blieb dort liegen. Und seine Lippen nippten zärtlich an denen des anderen. Der Bart kratzte ein wenig auf seiner rasierten Haut und er genoss den Unterschied zwischen den weichen Lippen und dem prickelnden drumherum. Die perfekte Mischung. Überraschenderweise.

Thiel legte eine Hand an Boernes Wange und ließ seine Zunge ein wenig an den Lippen des anderen entlang gleiten. Und die Antwort kam sofort. Auch Boernes Zungenspitze berührte ganz zart seine Lippen. Und er öffnete seinen Mund. Ließ seine Zunge über Boernes reiben. Genoss die Erregung, die in seinem Körper brannte. Thiel küsste sich jetzt alle Unentschlossenheit und Unsicherheit aus dem Kopf und spürte nur Boerne, der ihn leicht an die Kellerwand drückte.

Erst nachdem die Stimmen aus dem Obergeschoss extrem laut geworden waren, drangen sie wieder zu Thiel durch. Es war als wären alle seine Sinne in dem einen Moment gebündelt und auf Boerne fokussiert worden. Aber jetzt vernahm er die lauten Stimmen deutlich. Es musste während ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit ein Streit entbrannt sein. Thiel legte eine Hand auf Boernes Brust und schob ihn ein klein wenig weg.

„Warte ...“ Sie horchten gemeinsam. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, ein Schuß. Laut wie ein Düsenjet, der die Schallmauer durchbrach. Thiel drückte Boerne weg und raste so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Laarni erschrak so sehr, dass sie einen Schritt zurückstolperte, als er um die Ecke gestürmt kam. Natürlich hatte er mal wieder keine Pistole dabei, aber die brauchte er auch nicht, denn die kleine Asiatin brach bei seinem Erscheinen vor Schreck sofort in Tränen aus und Boerne, der hinter ihm die Treppe hinaufgestürzt war, konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass die junge Frau ohnmächtig auf den Boden aufschlug. Thiel hob vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch die Pistole auf, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Boerne legte die bewußtslose Frau auf das Bett hinter sich und Thiel legte ihr vorsichtshalber Handschellen an. Man wusste ja nie. Als er wieder hochsah kniete Boerne schon über Dr. Kunth und fühlte den Puls. Er hob den Kopf und Thiel wußte, dass es zu spät war. Eigentlich hatte er es schon in dem Moment gewußt als er den Schuss gehört hatte. So eine Scheiße. Frau Klemm und ganz Münster würden sich das Maul zerreißen über diese Ermittlungspanne. Und das nur weil ...

Er sah zu Boerne rüber.

„Wir hätten es nicht verhindern können.“ Boerne stand auf und kam zu ihm rüber. Aber Thiel wich zurück und zückte sein Handy. Da wollte er nie wieder drüber reden.

Nachdem er Nadeshda und der KTU Bescheid gesagt hatte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Aus Laarni war nichts Gescheites herauszubringen. Es schien als wäre all ihre Stärke auf diesen einen Moment hinzugelaufen und jetzt, wo der Moment vorrüber war, fiel sie in sich zusammen. Wenn sie bei Bewußtsein war, weinte sie unkontrolliert und ansonsten lag sie einfach nur mit offenen Augen da und regte sich nicht. Thiel ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie stand unter Schock. Vermutlich würde er erst ein paar Stunden und ein paar Mililiter Valium später wieder vernünftig mit ihr reden können.

Er vermied Boernes Blick während der ganzen Zeit, die sie im Haus warteten und auch während der Untersuchung durch die KTU und dem Abtransport der Leiche in die Rechtsmedizin. Er hatte seine Pflicht verletzt. Er hatte seine verdammte Pflicht verletzt, weil er sich einen Moment lang vollkommen vergessen hatte. Und es hatte sich irrsinnig gut angefühlt. Aber das war jetzt vorbei. Sowas würde ihm nie wieder passieren.

Thiel wünschte sich er hätte jetzt auch so einen Magnetfeldgenerator wie Iron Man in seiner Brust, der verhindert, dass die Granatsplitter ihrer Beziehungsbombe sein Herz erreichten.

Boerne fuhr mit seinem Wagen zurück ins Institut und machte sich sofort an die Obduktion von Dr. Kunth. Nicht dass es wirklich viel zu obduzieren gab, denn der Schuß in die Lunge war sofort tödlich gewesen, aber er musste zumindest die Kugel für die Ballistiker entfernen und einmal eine Blutprobe untersuchen.

Thiel winkte ab, als Boerne ihn fragte, ob er bis zum Institut mitfahren wollte und stieg später bei einem Kollegen von der KTU mit in den Dienstwagen ein. Er war noch schweigsamer als sonst, aber niemand kommentierte das. Mittlerweile wussten eigentlich alle im Präsidium, dass man einen Hauptkommissar Thiel mit schlechter Laune ebenso wenig schüttelte wie eine Flasche Sprudel an einem heißen Sommertag.

Laarni war sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden und hatte eine Beruhigungsspritze erhalten. Sie konnte frühestens morgen verhört werden und Thiel beschloss sich auf dem Weg nach Hause noch ein paar Bier zu kaufen. Heute würde er einfach mal auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich so viele Bier reinziehen, wie er aushielt und vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen Grappa, den er noch zu Hause rumstehen hatte. Hauptsache er musste nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Über nichts mehr. Vor allem nicht über Boerne, und dass er sich hatte hinreißen lassen.

Vor allem wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er sich nicht so sehr hatte hinreißen lassen, als dass er verdammt nochmal Sehnsucht gehabt hatte. Er hatte küssen wollen. Und mit Boerne küssen hatte sich als äußerst erstrebenswert herausgestellt. Zumindest wenn auf seinen Körper Verlass war. Und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hatte er die Befürchtung, dass es auch nur mit Boerne so erstrebenswert war. Und solche Gedanken wollte er lieber gleich rausschwemmen, bevor die sich in seinem Körper breitmachten wie eine miese Erkältung. Denn sonst würde es nur immer schwerer werden.

Nach dem vierten Bier hielt er es allerdings für eine verdammt gute Idee bei Boerne zu klingeln und dem anderen zu erzählen, wie Scheiße das hier alles war und ob man das mit dem Küssen nicht doch nochmal probieren könnte, aber zum Glück schlief er auf der Couch ein, bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen verfluchte er jedes einzelne Bier, was er getrunken hatte. Nadeshda hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf klingeln müssen, da er sich natürlich keinen Wecker gestellt hatte und sein Handy auch aus war. Glücklicherweise war heute Samstag und das Einzige, was er heute ermitteln musste war den Aufenthaltsort seines Kugelschreibers, damit Laarni ihr Geständnis unterschreiben konnte. Obwohl er natürlich hoffte auch noch ein paar mehr Informationen bezüglich des Mordes an Frau Kunth herauszukitzeln.

Sein Kopf wummerte immer noch ein wenig, als er endlich im Präsidium ankam. Natürlich warteten alle nur auf ihn, inklusive Frau Klemm. Boerne war auch da, hatte es aber offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden ihn zu wecken. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Boerne ja auch gar nicht wissen, dass er sich keinen Wecker gestellt hatte und seinen Rausch ausschlafen musste. Mist. Nicht mal dafür konnte man ihm die Schuld geben. Na ja, aber da würde sich sicherlich noch etwas anderes finden lassen.

Auf jeden Fall versuchte er Boerne nicht anzuschauen, was ihm auch in Teilen gut gelang. Leider nicht im Ganzen. Ein paar Mal glitt sein Blick doch aus reiner Gewohnheit zu dem anderen rüber, während der den sehr kurzen Obduktionsbericht vortrug. Dr. Kunth war an einem Lungensteckschuss mit einer kleinkalibrigen .22 Waffe verendet, die sicher mit dem am Tatort gefundenen Exemplar übereinstimmte. Hier sah er auffordernd zu Thiel rüber, der aber den Wink nicht verstand, dass er dann jetzt mit seinem Bericht dran war, sondern dachte es hätte was mit gestern zu tun und ihn völlig verständnislos anstarrte.

Als dann aber alle zu ihm rüber sahen, ging es ihm dann doch auf und er lieferte einen kurzen Bericht des Tathergangs, soweit sie es mitbekommen hatte. Wobei er einige entscheidende Details wegließ. Er schaute auch Boerne während der gesamten Ansprache nicht an. Er wollte auf keinen Fall sehen, was der andere für ein Gesicht machte. War er unbeteiligt? Peinlich berührt? Triumphierend? Erregt? Thiel wollte es lieber nicht wissen. Nach seinem Bericht ging es sofort mit Nadeshda in den Verhörraum, wo Laarni schon wartete.

Sie war schon wieder überraschend guter Laune und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese kleine, so zart scheindende, Frau nicht vielleicht falsch einschätzte. Unter der weichen Schale befand sich offensichtlich ein stahlharter Kern.

„Können Sie uns bitte noch einmal kurz beschreiben, was gestern genau passiert ist als sie nach Hause kamen?“ Thiel lehnte sich mit beiden Ellbogen auf den Tisch vor ihm und war jetzt wieder in seinem Element. Boerne war für einen Moment vergessen.

„Ich kam zur Tür rein. Die war nicht doppelt abgeschlossen und daher wusste ich, dass der Herr Doktor schon zu Hause sein musste. Dann hab ich die Einkäufe in der Küche abgestellt und erstmal alles in den Kühlschrank und in die Schränke verräumt. Dann bin ich nach oben gegangen in den ersten Stock und habe dort den Herrn Doktor erschossen.“ Wenn Laarni in irgendeiner Art und Weise traurig oder reumütig war, dann ließ sie es sich auf jeden Fall nicht anmerken. Thiel wischte sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken. Die war ja knallhart.

„Und warum haben Sie davor schon Frau Kunth getötet?“, fragte er gleich hinterher. Wenn es heute nicht so lange dauerte, dann war ihm das ganz recht.

„Hab ich gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer das war. Ich kam nach Hause und da lag sie. Auf dem Bett. Nackt. Erst dachte ich sie schläft, aber dann wollte ich sie wecken und es ging nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wer sie getötet hat.“ Laarni wirkte jetzt doch ein wenig traurig. Offenbar hatte sie an der Frau des Doktors mehr gehangen als an ihm. Was ja auch nicht schwer gewesen zu sein schien.

Thiel ließ den Kopf sinken. Na toll. Doch kein kurzer Tag.

„Und was glauben Sie, wer es gewesen sein könnte?“

Laarni zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich vermute, es war der Herr Doktor, aber ich habe keine Beweise.“

„Und das ist der Grund, warum Sie ihn erschossen haben? So ganz ohne konkrete Beweise?“ Thiel versuchte das Puzzle in seinem Kopf irgendwie sinnvoll zusammen zu setzen.

„Nein. Ich hab ihn erschossen, weil er meine Schwester vergewaltigt und dann ihr Kind zur Adoption freigegeben hat.“ Laarni sagte es, als wäre das die logischste Sache der Welt und warum zur Hölle war die Polizei da noch nicht drauf gekommen.

Ah, dachte Thiel, jetzt kamen sie der Sache schon näher.

„Aber das muss doch schon gut zehn Jahre her sein? Warum erst jetzt?“

„Ich hatte keine Beweise, dass er es war. Meine Schwester sprach damals nur von einem deutschen Mann. Sie hat zwar zu der Zeit hier gearbeitet, aber das hieß ja noch nicht, dass es auch der Herr Doktor gewesen ist. Und letzte Woche erst hab ich es von Frau Doktor erfahren. Kurz darauf war sie tot und ich habe versucht mir so schnell es ging eine Waffe zu besorgen. Gestern konnte ich sie endlich abholen.“ Laarni sah eher so aus, als hätte sie bei Ikea ein tolles Sofa bestellt und hätte es gestern endlich abholen können.

„Und warum haben sie dann nicht mit ihrer Schwester darüber gesprochen? Sie hätte ihnen doch sagen können, wer es gewesen ist?“, schaltete Nadeshda sich ein.

„Sie hat sich umgebracht, bevor ich herkommen konnte. Zumindest war das damals das Urteil der Rechtsmedizin. Ich bezweifle das ja sehr. Sie war eine starke Frau.“

Das glaubte Thiel sofort, wenn er die Schwester hier so betrachtete, die ihm gerade mal bis zum Kinn ging, aber eine Härte ausstrahlte wie ein Samuraischwert.

„Und obwohl sie die Schwester der ehemaligen Haushälterin waren, die er geschwängert und dann womöglich auch getötet hat, hat er sie bei sich arbeiten lassen?“ Thiel war immer noch nicht sicher, ob er die Geschichte glauben konnte.

„Ich habe mich unter dem Namen meiner Cousine hier beworben. Mein richtiger Name ist Divina de Souza.“

Thiel klappte schon wieder fast die Kinnlade runter. Diese Frau war echt zu allem entschlossen.

„Und dann sind sie nur nach Deutschland gekommen, um sie zu rächen?“, hakte er nach.

„Ich habe in den ersten Jahren hier nur Deutschkurse besucht und gelernt wie man einen deutschen Haushalt führt. Ich habe in einem vietnamesischen Restaurant gearbeitet. Die Deutschen wollen dort nur ethnische Menschen sehen, denen ist es egal, ob es richtige Vietnamesen oder Chinesen oder Philippinos sind. Ich habe jeden Tag Deutsch gelernt.“ Laarni war sichtlich stolz auf sich.

Und es hat sich gelohnt, dachte Thiel.

„Dann hab ich mich beworben. Bei deutschen Familien als Hausmädchen. Erst habe ich viel als Putzfrau gearbeitet und dann habe ich die Anzeige von Dr. Kunth in der Zeitung gesehen und mich beworben. Er hat mich sofort eingestellt.“ Sie lächelte zufrieden. Wenn es nach ihr ging hatte sie einen komplizierten Plan perfekt in die Tat umgesetzt. Thiel war immer noch ein wenig beeindruckt.

Bloß dass sie immer noch den Mörder von Frau Kunth nicht hatten und der hochgradig Tatverdächtige bereits tot bei Boerne im Institut auf dem Tisch lag. Na ja, besser so als anders, dachte Thiel.

Er bedankte sich bei Laarni und die wurde ein wenig zu seinem Bedauern in Handschellen abgeführt und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Sie würde sich für den Mord an Dr. Kunth vor Gericht verantworten müssen, aber er vermutete, dass ihr das nichts ausmachte.

Zurück in seinem Büro war nur noch Frau Klemm zu sehen, die auf ihn wartete. Alle anderen waren bereits gegangen. Heute war schließlich Samstag. Er schilderte ihr kurz, was sie erfahren hatten und Frau Klemm nickte zufrieden. Der Skandal würde trotzdem bald in den Zeitungen stehen. _„Ehemaliger Polizeipräsident schwängert Angestellte und verkauft ihr Kind“_ Aber zumindest war der Fall gelöst. Und das war ihr am Wichtigsten.

Thiel glaubte sie beim Rausgehen noch so etwas murmeln zu hören, wie _„Männer ... Schweine“_ aber er war schon mit den Gedanken wieder woanders. Was war da los mit ihm und Boerne? Und wie konnte man das stoppen?

Er fuhr heute mit dem Rad nach Hause, weil er keinen Bock auf seinen Vadder hatte. Es nieselte ein wenig in der Sommerhitze. Das brachte natürlich keine Abkühlung, sondern nervte nur und er kam nicht nur verschwitzt, sondern auch noch eingeregnet zu Hause an. Bloß jetzt nicht schlafende Drachen wecken, dachte er und schlich leise durchs Treppenhaus in seine Wohnung.

Dort zog er sich erstmal aus und duschte schnell. Obwohl er die Befürchtung hatte, dass er bei der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit heute eh schnell wieder durchgeschwitzt sein würde. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er Essen gekocht und es sich gerade auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, als es klingelte. Oh Mann, lass das nicht Boerne sein. Er beschloss einfach das Klingeln zu ignorieren. Wusste ja niemand, dass er zu Hause war. Es klingelte erneut. Mist Mist Mist.

Thiel stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er stand noch etwas unentschlossen dahinter, als es zum dritten Mal klingelte und er sich ganz schön erschrak. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete. Wie erwartet stand Boerne vor der Tür und hielt ihm eine Flasche Rotwein entgegen.

„Ich hab auch gekühltes Bier, wenn Sie das lieber möchten?“, fragte er ein wenig zu aufgesetzt selbstbewusst. Aber Thiel spürte, dass auch der andere unsicher war. Seine Augen wanderten unstet durch Thiels Gesicht und er schaute mehr auf Thiels Stirn, als dass er seinem Blick begegnete.

Thiel nickte einmal mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Tür weiter. Boerne trat an ihm vorbei und Thiel schloss die Wohnungstür wieder hinter sich. Er atmetet noch einmal tief durch. Er würde Boerne einfach erklären, dass das so nicht ging und er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und dann würde er ihn einfach bitten wieder zu gehen.

Als er dem anderen ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war, standen sie einen Moment völlig planlos einander gegenüber. Dann schien Boerne sich aktiv zusammenzureißen.

„Ich hol schon mal den Flaschenöffner“, seine Stimme war etwas zu überdreht fröhlich und er wollte an Thiel vorbei in die Küche gehen. Aber Thiel griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Es wird nichts werden.“ Seine Stimme war heiser und er fühlte, wie sein Hals noch beim Sprechen enger wurde. Er hasste solche Situationen. Boerne stand jetzt direkt neben ihm. Fast Schulter an Schulter, aber in verschiedene Richtungen gedreht. Wie manchmal im echten Leben auch. Thiel hielt immer noch seinen Oberarm fest umklammert, aber beide schauten sie zu Boden. Die Zeit dehnte sich wie erst wie eine Kaugummiblase und platzte ihm dann direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück.“ Boerne sagte es leise aber bestimmt. Und Thiel wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Sie konnten beide nicht mehr zurück. Wie ging man zurück, nachdem man sich einmal geküsst hatte? Das war ja auch praktisch unmöglich. Er wusste nicht weiter.

„Wie soll das gehen?“ Er fragte mehr den Boden in seiner Wohnung, wo er auch mal wieder saugen könnte fiel ihm gerade auf, als Boerne, der auch immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm stand, dann aber das Kinn hob und ihn von der Seite anschaute.

„Auf der Arbeit wie immer, aber hier, bei uns ...“, er zögerte ein wenig, „hier in deiner und in meiner Wohnung ... vielleicht können wir uns hier ein wenig besser kennenlernen.“

Fast hätte Thiel gegrinst, obwohl das in dieser Situation ja total unangebracht gewesen wäre. Aber der Druck war gerade so hoch und da erschien es ihm urkomisch, dass Boerne _„kennenlernen“_ als Umschreibung benutzte. Und er hatte ihn geduzt. Zum ersten Mal. So richtig. Im Ernst. Und Thiel hatte Angst. Natürlich wäre das eine Möglichkeit, aber wie sollte man hundertprozentig garantieren, dass man nicht auch Fehler machte? Sich in der Öffentlichkeit versehentlich duzte, weil man gerade nicht nachdachte? Oder aus reiner Automatik? Thiel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eigentlich sollte es kein Nein sein, sondern nur ein Ausdruck seiner Ratlosigkeit, aber Boerne hatte es anders aufgefasst, löste seinen Arm aus dem Griff und wollte gehen.

Thiel packte schnell erneut zu und bekam gerade noch Boernes Handgelenk zu fassen. Boerne schaute ihn überrascht an. Und plötzlich war da wieder dieser Faden. Fingerdick jetzt schon. Wie sagte man so etwas? Wie sagte man einem anderen Mann, dass da Gefühle waren? Sehnsüchte sogar. Offenbar nicht mit Worten, denn Boerne verstand ihn auch so.

Sie drehten sich fast gleichzeitig zueinander hin und Thiel griff mit einer Hand in Boernes Nacken. Zog ihn zu sich herunter. Boernes Hände griffen in den Stoff des T-Shirts an Thiels Rücken und sie trafen sich zum Kuss. Bestimmter diesmal. Weniger Unsicherheit. Thiel spürte Boernes Zunge an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie. Und wieder kämpften sie miteinander, aber diesmal um die Vorherrschaft beim Küssen und nicht im Kriminalfall. Thiel war es nicht gewohnt so geküsst zu werden. Sonst war er immer derjenige gewesen, der den Ton angab. Aber Boerne ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Wie sonst auch. Und überraschenderweise gefiel ihm das verdammt gut.

Er spürte, wie die Sehnsucht und auch das Verlangen der letzten Tage wieder nach oben geschwemmt wurden, während Boernes Hände in seine Haare fuhren und dann unter sein T-Shirt. Sie lagen jetzt warm und fest auf seinem Bauch, kneteten ihn ein wenig. Und Thiel beschloss, dass Schüchternheit vermutlich jetzt nicht mehr galt und schob eine Hand auf Boernes Hintern und zog ihn enger an sich. Die Erregung des anderen lag jetzt spürbar an seiner Hüfte.

Und Thiel merkte, dass auch er Lust hatte. Er küsste Boernes Hals und den Kiefer direkt am Ohr. Boernes Atem war jetzt lauter geworden und der andere fing schon an, Thiels T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben, stoppte dann aber auf halber Strecke. Und Thiel wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er unbewußt Signale aussandte, oder ob auch Boerne jetzt hier nicht mehr weiter wusste, aber ihre Küsse wurden wieder langsamer, ihre Lippen berührten sich nur noch zart und dann lehnten sie mit ihren Nasen aneinander und atmeten schwer mit geschlossenen Augen. Eigentlich wollte Thiel schon, aber er wusste nicht wie und offenbar wusste Boerne es auch nicht. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder aus ihrer Umklammerung und Thiel schaute Boerne an.

„Nur hier.“ Thiel sagte die Worte direkt in Boernes Augen und Boerne wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. Er nickte und Thiel ließ ihn vollends los. Sie würden beide noch ein paar Mal drüber schlafen müssen, bis sie sich gedanklich damit arrangiert hatten, dass es jetzt in eine andere Richtung weiterging mit ihrer gemeinsamen Achterbahnfahrt, als zuvor.

Als Boerne wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung verschwunden war, setzte sich Thiel wieder aufs Sofa und es störte ihn nicht mal, dass sein Essen mittlerweile fast kalt geworden war. Es würde also vorwärts gehen. Das unbekannte Land. Mauern einreißen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gerade so wirklich behagte, aber dann musste er wieder an den Film denken, den er letztens gesehen hatte, bevor das alles angefangen hatte. Und er dachte, dass auch Iron Man sich an das Unbekannte gewagt hatte. Und vielleicht war das manchmal doch keine so schlechte Lösung.


	5. Wächsern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel fängt an zu schmelzen

Am Sonntag wachte Thiel erst gegen elf Uhr auf und war trotzdem noch wenig gewillt aufzustehen, obwohl die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und er sich wieder mal komplett freigestrampelt hatte vor Hitze. Boerne hatte ihn nicht wachgeklingelt, also hatte der andere entweder was anderes vor oder hoffte er würde den ersten Schritt machen. Vielleicht sollten sie den ersten Schritt jedoch lieber auf nächstes Wochenende verschieben. Da war er dann bestimmt besser in der Lage darüber zu reden. Da hatte er dann noch eine Woche Zeit, um das alles zu verdauen. 

Auf der andere Seite mussten sie schon ziemlich zügig besprechen, wie sie sich einandere gegenüber auf der Arbeit verhalten sollten. Boerne hatte gesagt „wie immer“ und das genügte Thiel eigentlich. Wie immer war doch gut. Bis auf dass absolut nichts wie immer war und sie jetzt möglicherweise sowas wie ein Liebespaar waren und Thiel da trotz seiner patentierten Vermeidungsstrategie Gespächsbedarf am Horizont flimmern sah wie Polarlichter in einer klaren Herbstnacht.  

Er entschied sich jetzt doch aus dem Bett zu rollen und duschen zu gehen. Unter dem warmen Wasser überlegte er, was jetzt das Beste wäre. Boerne hatte sich nicht gemeldet, um die Situation zu besprechen. Waren sie denn gestern so verblieben, dass sie es nicht besprechen mussten? Thiel fand das alles äußerst schwer zu beurteilen. Er rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch trocken und blieb einen Moment vor dem Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer stehen. Der Spiegel war komplett beschlagen und er konnte sich nur so als schwammiger Umriss erkennen. Er hoffte zumindest, dass das an dem Spiegel lag.

Thiel öffnete seine Badezimmertür und tappste nackt in den Vorraum, wo ein großer Spiegel an der Wand hing. Na ja, er war schon halt ein wenig dicker geworden mit der Zeit Und der Bauch war auch nicht mehr ganz so schön fest und rund wie früher, sondern hing ein wenig nach unten. Die Haut war auch nicht mehr so straff. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal wieder ein bisschen mehr bewegen und weniger essen. Auf der anderen Seite glaubte er nicht, dass es Boerne störte wie er aussah. Dann hätte der andere gestern sicher nicht so enthusiastisch reagiert. Thiel sah sich im Spiegel an. Die Haare auf seiner Brust wurden schon langsam grau. Bald würde es auch auf dem Kopf soweit sein. Na ja, das war bei Boerne sicher nicht viel anders, obwohl der ja noch ein paar Jahre jünger war. Aber dunkelhaarige hatten es da schwerer. Da sah man es schneller.

Thiel beschloss, dass es komplett unsinnig war sich da jetzt groß Gedanken drüber zu machen, denn Boerne wusste ja ungefähr wie er so aussah und hatte keinerlei Beschwerden angemeldet. Und der andere war ja nun auch nicht perfekt. Obwohl Boerne schon nicht so unattraktiv war. Thiel tappste ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich eine frische Boxershorts an. Damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, da war Boerne schon ziemlich sexy gewesen. Also, wenn man auf sowas stand. Und jetzt war er halt ... na ja, Boerne eben. So vertraut irgendwie. Ein Mensch, der ihn seit über zehn Jahren in seinem Leben begleitete. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich verliebt hatten. Sie verbrachten ja schon lange ihr Leben gemeinsam.

Verliebt. Thiel zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Er hatte sich verliebt. Klang im Zusammenhang mit Boerne irgendwie seltsam. Aber es war ja trotzdem so. Sein Vater würde sich gar nicht wieder einkriegen. Der würde vor Lachen aus dem Taxi fallen. Besser sie testeten erstmal wie das überhaupt so lief, bevor er es rumerzählte. Vielleicht wollte Boerne ja auch gar nicht, dass es überhaupt jemand erfuhr. Obwohl ... so aggressiv wie der geflirtet hatte in den letzten Monaten ...

Thiel zog sich seine Jeans an. Vielleicht fuhr er heute einfach mal ein wenig Rad um den Kopf freizukriegen.

Als er gegen zwei Uhr zurückkam, zögert er kurz und überlegte, ob er bei Boerne klingeln sollte, aber drüben war kein Licht, was allerdings bei dem Wetter draußen auch keine Überraschung war. Aber stattdessen beschloss er sich noch ein wenig auf den Balkon zu setzen, den er auch seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte außer mal zum Wäsche aufhängen. Er rumpelte eine wenig mit den Gartenstühlen hin und her, wischte sie umständlich ab und setzte sich dann mit einem Bier draußen in die Sonne. Eigentlich müsste der anderen ihn so von seinem eigenen Balkonfenster aus sehen können. Aber Boerne ließ sich nicht blicken, was entweder bedeutete, dass der andere ihn nicht sehen wollte, was er eigentlich mittlerweile für unwahrscheinlich hielt, oder dass der andere nicht zu Hause war, was ihn nervte. Hätte Boerne ja mal eben was sagen können. Oder ne SMS oder so. Boah, jetzt war er schon total beziehungsgesteuert. War doch scheißegal, wo Boerne sonntags war. Hatte ihn ja in den letzten Jahren auch nicht interessiert. Vermutlich golfen oder sowas bescheuertes. Erstmal ein Bier.

Thiel beschloss den Tag zu genießen und jetzt einfach mal nicht an Boerne zu denken. Stellte sich als nervige Angelegenheit heraus, denn irgendwie war in den letzten Jahren alles was er am Tag so tat mit Boerne verschweißt worden. Immer wenn er sich ein Bier holte, dachte er an gemeinsame Abende bei der Fallbesprechung. Immer wenn er was lesen wollte, dachte er an irgendeinen schlauen Kommentar von Boerne zu seiner Buchauswahl. Immer wenn er hungrig war, dann wollte er mit Boerne zusammen essen. Wie der Teer von der Dachpappe auf dem Schulgebäude seiner Kindheit klebte ihm Boerne am Schuh. Scheiß.

Obwohl das jetzt ja vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm war. Denn jetzt spürten sie diese Schweißnaht eben auch beidseitig und vielleicht konnte man ja ein wenig gemeinsam schweißen ... in Zukunft. Na super. Jetzt hatte er Bock auf Sex. Darüber hatte er bislang noch gar nicht so wirklich genauer nachgedacht. Vermutlich als Vermeidungsstrategie. War vielleicht auch besser so. Thiel ging wieder rein und machte sich einen Film an. War ja egal, dass er den schon viermal gesehen hatte. Hauptsache Ablenkung.

Irgendwann war er wohl auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, denn als er hochschreckte stand Boerne über ihm und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Wah ...“ Thiel musste erstmal zusammenkriegen, was hier eigentlich los war. Es war hell draußen, also noch nicht Nacht. Er lag auf seinem Sofa und der Fernseher lief. Boerne war in seiner Wohnung. Moment ... wieso war Boerne in seiner Wohnung?

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“ Reine Gewohnheitsfrage vermutete Thiel als er sich verbesserte. „Äh, ich meine, was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich war noch mal eben im Haus von Dr. Kunth ...“, weiter kam Boerne nicht.

„WAS?“ Thiel setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Spinnst du? Du kannst da doch nicht jetzt einbrechen? Das ist ein Tatort.“

Boerne hob beide Hände und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber Thiel stand auf und dipste Boerne mit einem Finger auf die Brust.

„Also, wenn du jetzt glaubst, du kannst hier in laufende Ermittlungen eingreifen, nur weil wir ... weil du ... Scheiße Boerne, das geht nicht.“ Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal“, Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber Thiel zog weg. Von wegen beruhigen.

„Ich habe bei der KTU angerufen und ganz offiziell jemandem seinen freien Tag kaputt gemacht, damit er mich zum Tatort fährt, im Dienstwagen, weil ich etwas untersuchen musste, dass vielleicht entscheidend für die Aufklärung des Todes von Frau Kunth ist.“ Boerne sah eigentlich ganz zufrieden aus, was Thiel vermuten ließ, dass der andere etwas sinnvolles rausgefunden hatte.

„Und?“ Jetzt war Thiels Ärger schon wieder verflogen und der Neugier gewichen.

„Na ja, ich lag nicht ganz falsch mit der Darmspülung. Nur dass es keine Darm- sondern eine Nasenspülung gewesen ist. In ihrem Medikamentenschrank habe ich das Zubehör gefunden und auch eine kleine Flasche mit „Emser Nasenspülsalz“. Bloß dass die Reste in der Flasche kein Salz, sondern eine hochkonzentrierte Lösung verschiedener Narkotika war.“ Boerne lächelte ihn extrem stolz an.

„Dann hat sie einfach durch die Nasenspülung die Medikamente in ihren Körper aufgenommen?“ Thiel schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Nun ja, ich denke, dass sie sich nicht bewußt war, dass jemand den Inhalt ihrer Salzlösung vertauscht hatte.“

„Und wer ist das gewesen?“ Thiel sah Boerne fragend an, als hätte der einfach mal so die Lösung für jedes Problem parat.

Boerne druckste ein wenig herum und musste dann zugeben, dass er die Antwort nicht wusste. Es waren keine Fingerabdrücke auf der Flasche, außer denen von Frau Kunth, und auch sonst ließen sich keine weiteren Spuren finden. Da hatte der Mann von der KTU auch nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt auf jeden Fall morgen nochmal Laarni befragen. Ob sie irgendwas gesehen hat oder sonstwie mitbekommen hat.“ Thiel hasste es damit jetzt bis morgen warten zu müssen und er wusste, dass Boerne es auch hasste – deswegen war der andere ja heute so dreist gewesen und hatte einen Kollegen der KTU rausgeklingelt – aber am Sonntag machte es einfach keinen Sinn.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an. Und jetzt? Boernes Gesicht sah genau so fragend aus wie Thiels. Dann gingen Boernes Augen in Richtung Balkon, wo jetzt die Abendsonne warm und weich zwei alte Klappstühle und einen wackeligen Tisch beschien.

„Wollen wir noch draußen sitzen?“ Boerne zeigte in Richtung der offenen Tür.

Thiel wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Wollen tat er schon, aber machte man das? So unter Männern. Sie konnten ja was grillen vielleicht.

„Haben Sie einen Grill?“ Thiels Frage brachte Boerne kurz ins Stocken, weil er eigentlich mit einer Ja oder Nein Antwort gerechnet hatte, aber dann nickte der andere.

Gemeinsam durchsuchten sie den Keller, schafften es tatsächlich Boernes Grill zu finden, stellten dann fest, dass der dazugehörige Rost fehlte, zuckten mit den Schultern und fischten oben von Thiels Küchenschrank einen anderen Rost herunter, den man mit etwas Geschick darauf befestigen konnte, schraubten die Beine an Boernes alten Grill und besorgten von der Tankstelle um die Ecke Grillkohle und Anzünder. Boerne hatte zum Glück noch zwei Nackensteaks und ein paar Bratwürstchen im Gefrierschrank und Thiel eine alte Flasche Ketchup, die aber noch benutzbar war, wenn man die schmierig-klebrige Ketchupwurst am Rand oben abwischte.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam mit einem Bier und einem Rotweinglas in der dazugehörigen Hand auf dem Balkon und ließen sich die Abendsonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Thiel mehr, Boerne weniger. Und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass es enorm gut passte gerade. Alles irgendwie. Nix rieb und nervte. Boerne machte sich hervorragend als Grillmeister und Thiel hatte auch gar nicht das Bedürfnis sich da einzumischen. Und irgendwie sollte ihm das beunruhigend vorkommen, aber das tat es nicht. Sie eckten zwar auf der Arbeit immer wieder an, weil keiner von ihnen gerne das Steuer aus der Hand gab, aber hier war es fast ... harmonisch. Thiel machte die Augen zu und hoffte, dass Boerne seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte. Wat’n Kitsch.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich drinnen aufs Sofa und Thiel dachte, man könnte sich ja noch einen Film anschauen oder Boerne ging jetzt nach Hause, aber der anderen hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht.

„Ich denke, wir sollten auf der Arbeit alles so halten wie bisher.“ Boerne nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und schaute Thiel dabei nicht an.

„Das klingt gut.“ Thiel versuchte irgendwie zu ignorieren, dass sie gerade über ihre Beziehung – ihre beginnende Beziehung – sprachen. Vielleicht konnte man ja stattdessen so tun, als müssten sie sich nach einem Streit wieder versöhnen. Das war einfacher.

„Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gerne heute Nacht hierbleiben.“ Jetzt schaute Boerne zu ihm rüber. Thiel schaffte es aber nicht seinem Bllick zu begegnen. Er nickte nur.

„Ich hab nichts da.“ Boerne wusste sicher, was er meinte.

„Man soll Aquariumsfische immer erstmal eine Weile in ihrer Plastiktüte ins Aquarium legen und dann erst die Tüte öffnen. Damit sie sich an die Temperatur gewöhnen können.“ Boerne sah aus dem Fenster.

„Mh.“ Thiel nickte.

Sie sahen sich dann doch noch einen Film an und Boerne flitzte hinterher noch schnell zu sich rüber, um seine Zahnbürste und frische Wäsche zu holen. Thiel bezog schon mal sein zweites Kopfkissen frisch und auch die alte Sommersteppdecke, die er noch im Schrank hatte.

Es war vollkommen ungewohnt wieder mit einem anderen Menschen zusammen im Bett zu liegen. Hoffentlich würden sie sich nachts nicht gegenseitig mit den Ellbogen malträtieren oder aus dem Bett schubsen. An Boernes Seite stand das Bett ja an der Wand, da war die Gefahr nicht gegeben, außer vielleicht an die Wand gedrückt zu werden wenn Thiel sich zuviel bewegte, aber auf Thiels Seite ... was wenn Boerne nachts so viel Raum einnahm wie tagsüber auch? Dann würde er morgen zusammengerollt auf der Fußmatte vor seinem Bett aufwachen. Ohne Decke.

„Darf ich dich anfassen?“ Boernes ernste Frage brachte Thiel völlig aus der Spur. Wie jetzt?

„Äh ...“ Mehr wusste er dazu nicht zu sagen. Okay, ja, praktisch gesehen waren sie wohl schon in einer Beziehung und da fasste man sich ja auch an, aber irgendwie ...

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Thiel, was denken Sie denn, was wir hier machen?“ Boernes Stimme war extrem zum Spielen aufgelegt. Und das warf Thiel erneut aus der Spur. Erst war alles so ernst und jetzt wurde wieder gespielt. Er schaute Boerne an.

„Hast du keine Lust? Ich meine so richtig Lust ... ?“ Boerne stützte mit einer Hand seinen Kopf ab und schaute ihn von oben an.

Thiel lag da und sah den anderen an. Die süßen Grübchen, die mittlerweile schon zu Linien auf den Wangen geworden waren. Die grün-braunen Augen mit den unfassbar langen Wimpern. Die kleinen, eigentlich viel zu kurzen Augenbrauen. Und diese Lippen. Immer zu einer Frechheit oder einem Scherz aufgelegt. Ja, er hatte tierisch Lust.

„Nö.“ Er grinste Boerne an.

„Frechheit“, erwiderte der und piekste Thiel in den Bauch. Der krümmte sich und versuchte gleichzeitig Boernes Hand zu fassen zu kriegen. Doch der andere war schneller und piekste ihn erneut. Diesmal erwischte Thiel ihn aber am Handgelenk und sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Dann lehnte Boerne sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich frag nur“, murmelte Boerne gegen Thiels Wange, „weil ich wahnsinnig Lust auf dich habe.“ Und dann küsste er Thiel erneut.

Und der beschloss, dass er da gerne mitmachen würde, legte eine Hand auf Boernes Bauch und küsste ihn zurück. Und dieses Gefühl ... diese Erregung, wenn man jemanden küsste, in dem man verliebt war - das war offensichtlich immer gleich, denn Thiel spürte keinen Unterschied. Klar, Boernes Bart kratzte und Brüste hatte der andere auch keine auf denen man schon mal seine Hände parken konnte, aber diese weiche zarte Zunge, die in seinen Mund fuhr und an seiner eigenen entlangstrich, die Haare, die zwar kurz aber trotzdem irre weich waren und die Haut unter dem Pyjamaoberteil, die sich so warm und gut anfühlte. Das alles kribbelte enorm.

Boernes Hand wanderte jetzt auch schon unter sein T-Shirt und fing an dort Kreise zu fahren und Thiel genoss es. Er genoss es einfach mal wieder berührt zu werden. Und zwar nicht von irgendwelchen Besoffenen im Bus, weil die das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnten, sondern eben gestreichelt zu werden. Einfach nur weil das schön war.

Boerne rutschte indessen immer weiter auf ihn rauf und Thiel merkte zwar, dass der andere schon ziemlich erregt war, aber erst als der anfing sich deutlicher auf und ab zu bewegen schnallte er, dass es hier vielleicht doch in Richtung Sex ging. Er griff nach Boernes Hintern und ermutigte ihn. Sie lösten sich kurz aus dem Kuss und atmeten schon ganz schön schwer.

„Ich würde gerne ...“ Boerne beendete den Satz nicht. Brauchte er auch nicht. Thiel nickte. Klar hatte er auch Lust. Das war etwas, wo er wirklich selten _keine_ Lust drauf hatte.

Boerne schob sich die Pyjamahose und die Boxershorts runter und Thiel schaute erstmal einfach gar nicht hin. Vielleicht war das doch ein wenig viel fürs erste Mal. Ach Scheiße, er hatte schließlich schon diverse Männer nackt gesehen. Okay, die lagen zugegebenermaßen dann nicht halb auf ihm drauf in seinem Bett, aber anatomisch war das ja das gleiche.

Boerne drückte sich ein wenig hoch und hockte sich auf allen vieren über Thiels Beine. Dann nahm er sich in die Hand und fing an zu reiben. Gar nicht langsam und bedächtig. Und Thiel drückte seine eigene Boxershorts runter und umfasste sich. Er sah Boernes Hand auf und abpumpen und dann schaute er in Boernes Gesicht. Sah die grünen Augen fast schwarz werden, weil die Pupillen sich erweiterten und sah die Sehnsucht.

Thiel versuchte sich vom Tempo her Boerne anzupassen und immer wieder zwischendurch küssten sie sich gierig. Dann ließ der andere vom Küssen ab und stöhnte auf, versuchte noch etwas zu sagen, scheiterte aber. Thiel konnte seinen Kopf nicht weit genug heben, um Boerne dabei zuzusehen als er kam, aber er konnte es an dem Gesicht des anderen sehen und spürte die Wärme des Ergusses auf seinem Bauch. Der andere hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und der Atem kam in Stößen aus seinem Mund. Thiel beschleunigte seine eigene Hand und dann spürte er, wie die Erregung dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Das Kribbeln schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper und er drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen.

„Scheiße ... oh Gott, Boerne.“ Er stöhnte laut auf und drückte seine Hüfte nach oben gegen Boernes Körper, der immer noch auf ihm saß. Sein Glied pulsierte zweimal, dreimal und er hielt den Atem mit geöffnetem Mund an. Nach dem letzten Stromstoß ließ er sich wieder zurück auf die Matratze fallen und die Luft entwich aus seinen Lungen mit einem Keuchen.

Boerne rutschte von seinen Beinen runter zur Seite und blieb erschöpft einfach liegen. Thiel beschloss, dass Abwischen besser jetzt gleich gemachte werden sollte und nicht erst nachdem sie alles wild im Bett verteilt hatten und dann in den feuchten Flecken schlafen mussten und ruderte sich mit den Armen ein wenig auf die Seite. In seinem Nachtschrank waren noch Taschentücher und er wischte sich seinen Bauch ab und gab Boerne eins für seine Hand.

Nachdem sie sich zumindest einigermaßen sauber gewischt hatten, legte er eine Hand auf Boernes Bauch und sie schliefen ein. Reden konnte man ja auch später noch.      


	6. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blattgold bleibt Blattgold und Polizeidienst bleibt Polizeidienst

Der nächste Morgen war gar nicht so unangenehm, wie Thiel befürchtet hatte. Sie wachten fast gemeinsam auf und Boernes Hände streichelten sanft über seinen Bauch während sie langsam den Tag ins Bewusstsein filtern ließen. Sie küssten sich einen Moment, aber ohne Drang nach mehr. Dann stand Boerne auf und ging in seine eigene Wohnung zum Duschen und Anziehen. Man traf sich erst nach dem Frühstück gestiefelt und gespornt wieder für die Fahrt zum Präsidium. Boerne setzte ihn wie immer vorne am Parkplatz ab, fuhr heute aber ausnahmsweise mal weiter ins Institut und müllte nicht wieder die SOKO voll. Obwohl Thiel zugegebenermaßen da ja auch nicht ganz so abgrundtief dagegen war, wie er immer vorgab zu sein.

Ein wenig piekste es ihn ja schon, dass Boerne den gestrigen Abend mit keinem Wort erwähnte, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch froh drum. Besser auf der Arbeit nicht darüber reden und nicht darüber nachdenken. Er nahm die Treppe in den zweiten Stock und war froh, dass Frau Klemm diesmal nicht in seinem Büro wartete oder schon die gesamte Mannschaft genervt auf die Uhr tippte, als er eintraf. Nadeshda saß zwar schon an ihrem Schreibtisch, aber sie nickte ihm nur müde zu und hatte nichts Neues zu berichten.

Er erzählte ihr kurz von Boernes Entdeckung gestern und musste sie innerlich loben, dass sie weder Boernes zweifelhafte Vorgehensweise an einem Sonntag mit einem Kollegen der KTU nochmal den Tatort zu besuchen, noch die Tatsache, dass er danach gleich zu Thiel gerannt war und ihm brühwarm davon berichtet hatte, kommentierte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach zu müde.

Dann ließ er sich in seinen Bürostuhl fallen und dachte nicht daran, dass er gestern praktisch Sex mit Boerne gehabt hatte.

Das Telefon unterbrach seine Nicht-Gedanken und er hob etwas unwillig ab.

„Ja, Thiel.“

„Ah, Herr Thiel, Boerne hier.“ Das war seltsam. Also, das Siezen. Jahrelang hatten sie das so gemacht. Immer schon. Und jetzt war es seltsam. Auf einmal. Thiel stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch.

„Ja, was gibt’s denn?“ Thiel versuchte seine eigentlichen Gedanken weit in den eigenen Strafraum zurückzudrängen.

„Ich habe mir gerade nochmal den Bericht der KTU durchgelesen. Da ist mir etwas seltsam vorgekommen.“

„Mh-hm.“ Thiel kam auch gerade etwas seltsam vor. Nämlich, dass er kaum zehn Minuten auf der Arbeit saß und Boerne jetzt schon vermisste. War doch bescheuert. Er hatte den anderen gerade erst gesehen und würde ihn sicherlich in ein paar Stunden schon wieder sehen. Aber trotzdem.

„An den Händen von Laarni – ich meine, Divina oder wie auch immer sie wirklich heißt – wurden nach dem sie den Schuss auf Dr. Kunth abgefeuert hatte, erstaunlich wenig Schmauchspuren gefunden und auf ihrer Kleidung gar keine.“

„Aha.“ Thiel drehte ein wenig mit seinem Stuhl hin und her. Manchmal half das beim Denken.

„Na ja, ich habe gerade nochmal eben bei der KTU angerufen und der betreffende Beamte hat mir das bestätigt. Er hat nach dem Mord Laarnis Kleidung und Hände auf Schmauchspuren untersucht, aber da wir sie ja praktisch mit der Waffe erwischt hatten und sonst niemand im Zimmer war, hatte er dem Umstand wenig Bedeutung beigemessen. Er dachte vielleicht hatte sie ein Taschentuch um die Waffe gewickelt oder „ _sonstwas“_ , seine Worte. Also wirklich, Thiel, oder? Ein Taschentuch? Und warum haben wir das dann nicht gefunden? Der Mann war ein wenig schwer von Begriff muss ich ja sagen.“ Boerne war jetzt voll in seinem Element. Und Thiel musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Zum Glück konnte der andere ihn ja nicht sehen.

„Und dann habe ich ihn gefragt“, raste Boerne immer noch in tiefer Abfahrtshocke weiter, „habe ich ihn gefragt, ob es denn in der Regel möglich sei, eine Waffe vor ein paar Sekunden abgefeuert zu haben und dann kaum Schmauchspuren an den Händen aufzuweisen, wenn man eben KEIN Taschentuch drumgewickelt hatte und nach der Tat ohnmächtig auf dem Bett gelegen hat. Was natürlich nicht möglich ist. So ein Blödsinn“, echauffierte Boerne sich.

„Mh-hm.“ Thiel liebte es Boerne in voller Fahrt zuzuhören.

„Und wissen Sie was er dann gesagt hat?“ Boerne ließ Thiel gar keine Zeit zum Antworten, aber der hatte damit auch gar nicht gerechnet und blieb einfach stumm. „Dann hat er gesagt, ich solle mich mal um meinen Kram kümmern und vielleicht hat sie ja die Hände an der Bettdecke abgewischt, als wir nicht hingeschaut haben. Frechheit.“

„Mja.“ Thiel wusste, dass es hier eigentlich gar nicht notwendig war einen Kommentar abzugeben, weil Boerne mit Scheuklappen viel bessere Rennen lief, aber er wollte dem anderen schon noch Bescheid geben, dass er noch im Sulky saß und zu steuern bereit war, wenn es denn erwünscht war.

„Und deswegen hole ich Sie jetzt gleich eben ab.“

„Ach.“ Jetzt merkte Thiel doch auf. Wieso das denn?

„Ja. Und wir fahren nochmal zu Dr. Kunth und schauen uns das Bettlaken nochmal genauer an. Ich habe alles Nötige in meinem Koffer und dann sollten wir nochmal mit Laarni sprechen.“ Thiel hörte ein Klicken in der Leitung und wusste, dass Boerne das Gespräch beendet hatte, weil es seiner Meinung nach hier gar nichts mehr zu diskutieren gab.

Na ja, er wollte ja eh nochmal mit Laarni sprechen wegen der Nasenspülung. Da konnte man ja beides verbinden. Das war auf keinen Fall nachgeben was er hier machte. Schließlich hatten sie immer noch einen halbgaren Fall durchzubraten.

Zehn Minuten später stieg er zu Boerne ins Auto.

„Na, Schatz?“ Thiels Augenbrauen gingen ein paar Mal nach oben und auch ein Mundwinkel zuckte gefährlich.

„Mh“, summte Boerne und fand das offenbar gar nicht witzig, wenn man die Miene des anderen so betrachtete. Thiel beschloss das zu ignorieren.

„Haste Sehnsucht gehabt?“, stocherte er noch ein bisschen weiter.

„Ich denke wir fahren jetzt erst in die Strafvollzugsanstalt und holen Laarni dort ab und fahren dann erst zum Haus von Dr. Kunth und befragen sie dann dort direkt am Tatort.“ Aus Boernes Mund klang das gar nicht wie ein Vorschlag, sondern wie beschlossene Sache und plötzlich fand auch Thiel die Unterhaltung gar nicht mehr witzig.

„Sag mal, sonst ist aber alles noch heile bei dir, oder?“ Er sah Boerne von der Seite an und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier gerade los war.

„Können Sie bitte aufhören mich zu duzen?“ Boerne startete den Wagen und wollte losfahren, als Thiel ihm ins Lenkrad griff. Boerne bremste und sie stoppten abrupt.

„Was ist hier los?“ Jetzt klang auch Thiels Stimme extrem ernst.

„Wir hatten doch vereinbart uns auf der Arbeit zu Siezen.“ Boerne klang beleidigt wie ein kleines Kind, dass auf seinem Recht bestand NICHT Achterbahnfahren zu wollen.

„Mann Boerne, hier ist doch keiner.“ Und dass er mal derjenige sein würde, der es mit dem Duzen lockerer sieht, hatte Thiel auch nicht erwartet.

„Und wenn es uns dann mal rausrutscht wenn jemand dabei ist? Dann bin ich hinterher Schuld und du beendest unsere Beziehung.“ Aaaaah, daher wehte der Wind. Na ja, besser so als anders.

„Mensch, Boerne“, Thiel versuchte einfühlsam zu klingen auch wenn das vielleicht nicht so seine Stärke war. „Wenn es dann mal rausrutscht ist doch auch nicht schlimm. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon ewig. Meinst du da kräht noch ein Hahn nach?“

Boerne sah ihn wenig überzeugt an und Thiel legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Ich gelobe hiermit feierlich, dass ich mich nicht wegen so einer Lappalie von dir trennen werde.“ Thiel legte soviel Ernst wie möglich in seine Stimme.

„Solltest du dann aber beschließen dir meinen Namen in einem Herzchen auf die Wange tättowieren zu lassen, bin ich weg.“ Jetzt grinste er den anderen an und Boerne konnte nicht anders als auch zu lächeln.

„Das du das Wort Lappalie überhaupt kennst hätte ich ja nicht gedacht.“ Jetzt hatte Boerne wieder Oberwasser.

„Klugscheißer.“

„Kamel.“

Und damit fuhren Sie los.

Wie Boerne es vorgeschlagen hatte lösten sie zunächst Laarni alias Divina aus der Untersuchungshaft aus und fuhren dann mit ihr gemeinsam zum Haus von Dr. Kunth.

Sie erkundigte sich während der Fahrt, ob sich denn jemand der Lebensmittel angenommen hätte, die würden ja sonst verschimmeln, wenn keiner da war. Thiel konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Laarni war einfach immer noch voll in ihrem Job drin. Er sah Boerne an und der zwinkerte ihm zu. Fühlte sich gut an. Er lehnte sich zufrieden im Beifahrersitz zurück.

Im Haus angekommen kontrollierte Laarni zunächst den Kühlschrank und die Vorratsschränke.

„Wollen Sie etwas davon mitnehmen?“ Laarni zeigte auf das Obst und Gemüse, was jetzt – einen Tag nach dem Tod von Dr. Kunth – noch frisch aussah.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte eh schon genug Ärger. Da wollte er nicht auch noch am Tatort klauen. Aber er versprach Laarnis sich darum zu kümmern, dass die Lebensmittel abgeholt und an Obdachlose verteilt wurden. Boernes Gesicht leuchtete stolz.

Dann gingen sie nach oben in den ersten Stock und betraten das Schlafzimmer, in dem sowohl Frau Kunth als auch ihr Mann das endgültige Ende gefunden hatten. Direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer war das Badezimmer.

„Aber wenn Frau Kunth diese Nasenspülung gemacht hat, wie sie sagen, dann muss sie doch jemand hinterher vom Bad ins Bett getragen haben und ausgezogen haben.“ Thiel dachte laut nach.

„Nun ja, ich denke, dass die Medikamente ihre Wirkung wesentlich langsamer entwickelt haben, als wenn man sie direkt eingenommen hätte. Dadurch hatte sie vielleicht noch Zeit alles wieder wegzustellen und dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu gehen“, spekulierte Boerne.

„Aber als sie dann tot war, da hätte Dr. Kunth doch die Flasche mit dem tödlichen Medikamentencocktail direkt aus dem Schrank genommen und vernichtet, so dass man nicht mehr nachweisen kann, was passiert ist. Und vielleicht auch noch dieses Nasendings dazu.“ Thiel kriegte die Einzelheiten immer noch nicht zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Aber wenn er die Nasenspülung entfernt hätte, dann wären wir doch vielleicht bei einer Befragung von Laarni darauf gekommen, dass was im Badezimmer fehlt und das wäre erst recht verdächtig gewesen.“ Boerne sah Laarni an, die einfach nur dastand und aus dem Fenster starrte.

Thiel wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Boerne und machte dann einen Schritt auf die zierliche Frau zu.

„Laarni“, begann er vorsichtig, „Haben Sie nicht vielleicht irgendwas mitbekommen? Irgendwas gesehen?“

„Ich will einen Deal.“ Laarni sprach leise aber bestimmt.

Thiel wechselte noch einen Blick mit Boerne. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden?

„Ich will, dass Sie den Mord an meiner Schwester aufklären.“ Laarni drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

Thiel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Aber das ... liegt doch schon zehn Jahre zurück ... ich weiß nicht, ob ...“, weiter kam er nicht.

„ICH WILL ...“, begann Laarni sehr bestimmt. „dass Sie es versuchen. Sie beide. Bitte.“ Das war das erste Mal, dass sie um etwas gebeten hatte.

Boerne trat jetzt neben Thiel und sah ihn leicht von der Seite an. Für den war das natürlich mal wieder eine spannende Herausforderung, aber Thiel war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie hier nicht etwas versprachen, dass sie dann am Ende nicht halten konnten.

„Natürlich werden wir unser Bestes tun ...“, begann Boerne, aber Laarni unterbrach auch ihn.

„Ich will, dass Sie es schaffen.“ Sie schaute Boerne fest in die Augen.

„Ähm, nun ...“, Thiel war überrascht, dass Boerne, der ja sonst so selbstsicher war wenn es um seine Arbeit ging hier vor dieser kleinen Frau zurückschrak. „Ich verspreche hiermit, dass wir alles tun werden, um den Tod ...“

„MORD!“, warf Laarni ein.

„Den ... Mord an Ihrer Schwester aufzuklären.“ Boerne war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er hier nicht zu glattes Eis betrat, aber es schien in diesem Fall keine andere Wahl zu geben. Thiel nickte ihm kurz bestätigend zu. War schon richtig.

Dann drehte Laarni sich wieder zum Fenster zurück.

„Ich habe nicht geschossen.“ Sie klang sanft und fast wehmütig. „Tala hat es getan.“

Thiel und Boerne schauten sich einen Moment verwundert an. Wie bitte?

„Ich weiß, dass Sie glauben ich wüsste nicht, wo meine kleine Nichte ist, aber das stimmt nicht. Nachdem meine Schwester getötet worden ist, bin ich so schnell es ging hier nach Deutschland, nach Münster gekommen. Ich habe jeden Tag deutsch gelernt und ich habe nach Tala gesucht. Nach zwei Jahren habe ich sie gefunden.“ Laarni schien die ganze schwere Reise bis heute erneut durchzustehen.

„Dann habe ich sie mir genommen. Auf dem Spielplatz. Ihre neue Mutter war unaufmerksam. Na ja, vielleicht hat sie sie auch gar nicht vermisst. Ein adoptiertes Kind ist ja nicht das eigene.“

Hier bezweifelte Thiel doch sehr stark, dass die Gefühle für ein adoptiertes Kind nicht genauso stark sein konnten wie für das eigene, aber vielleicht war es für Laarni so leichter damit umzugehen.

„Und ich habe sie gemeinsam mit meiner Cousine großgezogen. Sie ist jetzt zehn. Ein wunderhübsches Mädchen. Wie ihre Mama.“ Laarni drehte sich um und sah die beiden an, die jetzt fast wie im Comic mit offenem Mund dastanden und sie anstarrten.

„Erst vor einer Woche hat Frau Kunth herausgefunden wer ich bin und dann hat sie mir alles erzählt. Der Herr Doktor hat meine Schwester damals vergewaltigt und hat ihr Kind verschenkt. Frau Kunth wusste alles. Sie konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Aber sie hat es auch nie gewagt gegen ihren Mann vorzugehen. Er ist sehr mächtig. Ich bin dann sofort los, um eine Waffe zu besorgen. Als ich abends zurückkam, da lag sie da. Sie war bestimmt schon eine Weile tot.“

Thiel wagte es nicht Laarni zu unterbrechen. Er hatte zuviel Angst, dass sie dann nicht mehr weitersprach. Boernes Hand lag jetzt leicht an seinem Rücken. Und auch wenn es ungewöhnlich war und sie es so ganz sicher nicht abgesprochen hatten, so fühlte er sich doch stärker, weil der andere da war.

„Und da wusste ich, dass es nur der Herr Doktor gewesen sein konnte und dass ich die nächste sein würde. Aber ich hab ihm gegenüber so getan, als hätte ich in einer Anwaltskanzlei Papiere gelagert, die beweisen, dass er Talas Vater ist und dass er meine Schwester missbraucht hatte.“ Sie grinste frech.

„Und da konnte er nichts machen. Er hat versucht mich zu zwingen ihm die Papiere auszuhändigen, aber ich habe mich nicht einschüchtern lassen.“ Das glaubte Thiel nur zu gerne. Mit Laarni diskutieren war ja wie mit bloßer Hand in ein Schwert zu fassen.

„Und jetzt war Tala meiner Meinung nach alt genug, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Und sie wollte den Schuss abfeuern. Ich habe ihr gezeigt wie sie über den Nachbarzaun in den Garten kommt und von da auf die Trennwand aus Holz. Und ich hab ihr gesagt, sie muss ihre Handschuhe tragen, damit man keine Fingerspuren auf den Möbeln oder den Fenstern findet. Sie ist sehr intelligent für ihr Alter.“

Thiel schaute Boerne an. Ja den Weg durch den Nachbarsgarten, den hatten sie auch gefunden, aber die dünne Trennwand hochzuklettern, dass hätten sie beileibe nicht gewagt. Aber ein Kind? Da war das sicher kein Problem.

„Natürlich wusste ich nicht, dass sie beide auch hier im Haus waren. Der Herr Doktor hat mich angeschrien, was ich die kleine hierher bringen würde und was das alles sollte und da hat sie die Waffe von mir genommen und geschossen. Guter Treffer.“ Laarni lächelte stolz. Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er auf sowas stolz wäre bei seinem Sohn, aber darum ging es hier ja auch wohl nicht.

„Ich hab ihr gleich die Waffe weggenommen und auf den Boden geschmissen und dann ist sie aus dem Fenster und wieder den Zaun runter.“

Thiel seufzte. Na toll. Und sie hatten es nicht mitgekriegt. Das war ja wirklich super gelaufen. Er schaute Boerne ein wenig böse an, aber der ließ sich nicht beirren. Auch ohne den Kuss hätten sie den Schuss nicht verhindern können. Sie hätten halt eben einfach nur unten im Keller gestanden als es passiert war. Kein Unterschied. Nur dass Thiel sich jetzt irgendwie stärker fühlte. Nicht mehr alleine kämpfen. Und er konnte nachvollziehen wie hart es für Laarni all die Jahre gewesen sein musste.

„Laarni, wir werde alles tun, wirklich alles, um zu beweisen, dass Dr. Kunth Ihre Schwester auf dem Gewissen hat. Auch wenn er dafür jetzt nicht mehr zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden kann. Da waren Sie vielleicht etwas voreilig.“

„Nein. Wenn wir ihn nicht getötet hätten, dann hätte er sich da irgendwie rausgewunden. Er ist sehr mächtig.“ Laarni verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und Thiel sah ein, dass sie ungünstigerweise vermutlich Recht hatte.

Tala konnte aufgrund ihres Alters nicht für den Mord an Dr. Kunth belangt werden, aber Laarni würde sich trotzdem für die Beihilfe verantworten müssen. Aber am Ende konnte man das vielleicht so drehen, dass sie nur eine kurze Strafe erhielt. Vor allem, wenn sie beweisen konnten, dass Dr. Kunth tatsächlich der Vater von Tala war – was nicht schwer sein dürfte – und dass er Talas Mutter getötet hatte – was kniffliger sein könnte.

Sie fuhren wieder zurück zum Präsidium. Boerne hatte das Laken nicht mehr untersuchen müssen, denn die fehlenden Schmauchspuren auf Laarnis Händen waren ja nun hinreichend erklärt. Und es schien auch immer wahrscheinlicher, dass Dr. Kunth das Salz für die Nasenspülung seiner Frau vertauscht hatte. Da konnten sie ja nochmal in den Krankenhäusern und bei seinen „Schützlingen“ von der Stiftung nachhaken. Da würde sich sicher jemand finden, der was gesehen oder gehört hatte. Solche Narkotika bekam man ja nicht einfach so über den Ladentisch.

Im Präsidium nahmen sie Laarnis zweites Geständnis auf und sie wurde dann wieder zurück in die U-Haft gebracht. Thiel nahm den Hörer in die Hand und rief bei der Tafel an, so dass die mit einem Polizisten zusammen die Lebensmittel im Haus von Dr. Kunth abholen konnten. Boernes Blick war voller Stolz.

„Na, jetzt platzen Sie mir hier mal nicht gleich.“ Thiel versuchte abwertend zu klingen, aber er konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht vermeiden.

Dann rief er bei Frau Klemm an und die lobte ihn auch noch für seine hervorragende Ermittlungsarbeit, wobei er ihr natürlich verschwieg, dass Laarni sich im Gegenzug für das Geständnis auch noch was gewünscht hatte. Was war das denn heute für ein seltsamer Tag?

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie dann alle zusammen mit der SOKO im Konferenzraum und Thiel fasste nochmal eben die Ergebnisse zusammen. Boerne saß neben ihm und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Ab und zu fügte der andere etwas ein, was er selber in dem Moment vergessen hatte und so vervollständigte sich das Puzzle immer weiter. Bis sie am Ende bis auf ein paar Teile, die vermutlich beim Saubermachen in den Sauger geraten waren oder von der Katze zerkaut unter dem Sofa lagen, das Bild vollständig vor sich hatten.

Nachdem alle anderen gegangen waren, saß er noch einen Moment mit Boerne im Raum alleine.

„Und?“, fragte er neugierig, „wie war’s?“ Thiel schaute Boerne an und ein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben.

„Wie war was?“ Boerne faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch und lehnte sich ein wenig im Stuhl zurück.

„Na, der erste Fall so richtig von vorne bis hinten. Mit allem drum und dran.“ Thiel wusste, dass er sich hier echt auf gefährliches Terrain begab, denn wenn Boerne die Mitarbeit gefallen hatte, dann würde er sicher ab jetzt immer dabei sein wollen. Aber wenn er da so richtig drüber nachdachte, dann war es ja eigentlich nur die logische Folge. Boerne war ja von Anfang an schon immer irgendwie dabei gewesen.

„Mh, weißt du was mir am Besten gefallen hat?“ Boerne duzte ihn automatisch und Thiels Blick ging für einen kurzen Moment zur Tür, die zwar angelehnt aber nicht geschlossen war. Dann sah er wieder zu Boerne. Ach was soll’s. Vielleicht war es auch echt an der Zeit, dass sie mal etwas lockerer wurden.

„Dass du mal so richtig mit deinem Wissen angeben konntest?“ Okay, strenggenommen hatte Boerne das diesmal nicht wirklich so extrem gemacht, aber man konnte bei dem anderen ja auch mal an der Schraube ziehen und schauen, ob er wie ein Blechfrosch durchs Zimmer hüpfen würde.

Boerne schaute ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf von der Seite an und lächelte ein wenig aufreizend. Das konnte er gut. Fand Thiel zumindest.

„Das wir so gut zusammen gearbeitet haben.“ Boernes Worte waren weich und flossen wir warme Milch durch Thiels Kehle.

Er nickte. Ja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht noch tbc, aber da will ich mich noch nicht festlegen.


End file.
